Scarlet Heart
by The Dopey Kind Of Magic
Summary: Sequel to Red World: Nora and the gang think that everything is okay after Crimson's death, but Vee gets harassed and Nora feels unsafe. The gang realise that their problems with Crimson aren't yet over even though he's dead. Contains Death Content.
1. Rollercoaster Ride

**Hey guys and girls.**

**This has been long awaited and very much asked for.**

**Hope you enjoy the first Chapter of Scarlet Heart**

**Nora's POV**

**Rollercoaster Ride**

I pulled up to Delphic Seaport and I already saw two cars, an Aston Martin that belonged to Vee and a 4x4 that belonged to Patch. Sirera ran up to me and squeezed me tight, smiley and bubbly like I usually saw her. I looked behind her to see Alaric give a small wave and see Vee clinging to Rodes.

She did take it well I gather.

I walk up to Patch and peck him on the lips. He holds my hand and looks at us, counts with his index and begins to tug me towards Delphic.

"Okay everyone. Let's have well deserved fun, shall we!" Patch put his arm around my waist and I laughed as Sirera ran in screaming as if she were running down a steep hill. Patch leans in to whisper to me. "You alright?" I look towards Patch and see he's still smiling, just to cover up the fact he's slightly worried about me.

"I'm fine. Crimson is gone. Relax Patch." I pull away from Patch and drift back and link my arm with Vee's. Vee pecks Rodes and drifts back as well. Me and Vee lingering and walking slowly, I look at Vee. She's looking at me, frowning and annoyed with me.

"Why, oh why, did you keep a secret as big as this from me?" Vee whispered so none of the Angels would hear.

"Vee, you must understand now. No one can know. What do you think would happen if Rodes or Patch were found out?" I looked at her with a serious expression, hoping to get the message across that knowing about Angels is a life long business.

"Well, for one, they'd be famous….OKAY! Don't look at me like that! I know, they'd be taken away and prodded at by the Christians, Muslims….so on. Just live up a little Nora! You just survived a Haza stalking you, attempting to kill you and Patch. Have fun and relax!" I frown, confused at something Vee said.

"Muslims?"

"Well, obviously, if Patch or Rodes were found out, they'd be defying all other religions. Other religions therefore, will want to know if they're legit." Vee nods to herself. I raise my eyebrows.

"Since when did you become smart?" I start to giggle and Vee digs me in the arm. We were in hysterics until we heard a loud whistle. We looked over to see Sirera whistling to us. She waves us over.

"Come on! We're going on the rides, shooting stuff and getting sweets! Don't wanna be left out right?" Sirera starts to walk away and Vee and I run towards her and I jump on Sirera but Vee runs past and jumps on Rodes, who was talking to Alaric and Patch at the time. Sirera laughs a little then looks at Vee and Rodes.

"Why she avoiding me, Nora?" Sirera links her arm with mine and gazes at Rodes and Vee, frolicking with each other.

"She's adjusting. Just give her time; she'll warm up to you! Trust me! Vee isn't someone to avoid making friends with someone as cool as you." I squeeze Sirera gently and she smiles at me. She starts to walk quicker and nods towards the boys and Vee.

"C'mon, we don't want to miss anything!" Me and Sirera run over and join the gang. We walked and talked.

We were heading towards the Arch Angel and I stopped. "The Arch Angel? You serious Patch?" I raise an eyebrow. Patch turns around, a cheeky smile on his face.

"I promise I won't play any tricks. I'll keep you safe and catch you if you fall." He kisses my hand and we head towards the entrance of Arch Angel.

We went on the Arch Angel (well I went once), about six times. Rodes turned out to be amazing on the sharp shoot and he won Vee a panda bear. Sirera was also very talented at fishing for ducks and Alaric was an ace at darts. Patch took me over to the photo booths were we got small pictures of us pecking and laughing in the booth. Eventually everyone else joined in.

It got to about 6:30pm and we decided that it was enough and decided to call it a day. Me and Vee said our byes and Sirera came over to me and gave me a hug.

"You sure she'll be friends with me?" Sirera pulls away and looks at the Arch Angel with her blue eyes that seemed to hydrate everything.

"I bet you $50 on it by the end of next week!" I squeeze and shake Sirera's hand. Sirera runs off and waves behind her. Rodes and group drove away. Patch was left standing next to me.

"You sure you-"I put a finger to his lips, know where this is heading.

"I'll be fine going home on my own. You go and relax!" I kiss Patch on the lips softly and pull away, although Patch pulls in for another soft peck. Patch kisses my cheek and walks away to his 4x4. He pulls out and drives away. I walk over to my Audi and get in, starting the ignition and reversing, driving on the main road and heading for home.

While driving home I let my mind wander. Crimson was gone and I could finally have a normal dream unless Sirera persisted on seeing me in the night. Mom was okay and Sirera had no effects from Crimson being killed. Vee is happy with Rodes and Patch is still being protective of me, since it's his job and all. There is something that concerns me.

I have this weird feeling, this weird hunch that me, Vee, Patch or anybody else is safe yet. I had a feeling that someone is still out there and is watching, getting ready. I was still tense.

I suppose it's because everything has happened in such a short space of time. I shuffle in my seat and try and release the tension, keeping my attention on the road.

I walk in my house and lock the door behind me. Mom is on the sofa, reading a magazine, she lifts her gaze from her magazine to look at me and looks at me like she's about to give a lecture.

"Did you have fun?" I nod and point upstairs.

"I'm tired. I'm going to catch up on sleep, okay?" Mom nods and goes back to her magazine. I run upstairs and enter my room.

The windows are open and I get shivers. I rush over and slam them shut, putting the locks on and I sit on the end of my bed, realizing that I'm shaking and out of breath. I got to my drawers and put my pj's on and slip in bed, turning the light off prior.

I felt like someone was watching me.

But Crimson is gone!

Why am I scared?

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Like it?**

**Want me to continue?**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	2. Comforting

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I had two people who read Red World read the first chapter of Scarlet Heart. I'm glad to see familiar 'faces' back.**

**Have fun.**

**Vee's POV**

**Comforting**

I got out the car and Rodes was already waiting for me at my front door. I tossed him the keys and he unlocked to door, walking in and holding it open for me. I walk in and take off my jackets and shoes and plonk myself of the couch. Rodes does the same, locking the door behind him as he does. Mom had been away for most of the day and won't be back until early morning. Rodes lets out and long sigh and places a hand on my leg.

"Let it all out Vee. You're tense." Rodes strokes my thigh and I lean on the back of the couch with my elbow, looking at Rodes and imagining him with red hair, black eyes and a hungry expression on his face. I blocked out the image and just did what he told me to do.

"I'm concerned that Crimson is still out there. You guys are Fallen. He could still be alive." Rodes takes his hand off my thigh and sighs, looking at the pictures on the wall.

"If what Patch described to me what happened was true, then yes, Crimson is definitely dead. Sirera doesn't even have a link with him anymore. He's gone." Rodes stands up and goes over to the fireplace that my family never use. He picks up pictures of me and family in earlier years.

"It's not just that…" Rodes spun round and looked at me with full force.

"Vee, Crimson is gone. Just drop it now." Rodes turns around and looks back at my photos. He strokes the coverings of some and I shuffle in my seat. I look at a magazine and the paper next to it. There was an article about Jules and Elliot but I didn't bother reading it. I didn't want reminders.

"Sorry." I murmur.

"S'Okay." Rodes looks at me and winks and look back to his original interest, the photos. I move to another side of the couch, hoping to get Rodes attention. He continues to look at the photos for about seven minutes. Eventually I give in.

"Are you in love with the photos now?" Rodes swivels round and smiles, coming over finally and sitting next to me.

"I'm in love with what's in the photos; you, of course. I was just looking at your past, seeing what you did. You never know when it could be useful." Rodes holds my hand and rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. I yawn.

"Are you tired?" I nod.

"I've just done so much today and a lot of things have happened. I just need rest, you know. I'll bet you any money that Nora is doing the same. Speaking of Nora, can you tell me about her and Patch?" I stand and stretch, Rodes shaking his head behind me.

"Are you simply asking about their virtue? Vee, I know your mind enough that the virtue subject is a competition area for you. If you want to talk about it, go to Nora." Rodes stands behind me and rushes off, coming back with a glass of water. He hands it to me and I sip some of it and hand it back to him, hearing him run off and pour it down the sink. I'm halfway up the stairs by the time Rodes is behind me, deciding to probably go normal speed.

I walked to the end of the hall and opened the door to my room, leaving it open for Rodes to come in. There was a click and I sat on my bed, looking at Rodes. "Are we okay?" Rodes looked at me in surprise.

"As far as I know, yes, we're fine. Why wouldn't it be? You do know that no matter what happens my feelings won't budge? Well, only more." Rodes smiles and put's his hands in his pockets.

"I just feel that because of everything that's happened between Nora and Crimson, she know you better than me and Sirera knows her better. I actually felt awkward in the group." I shiver at the memory of feeling like an outsider.

"You are part of the group, and believe it or not, Sirera is actually dying to be friends with you. She thinks you're avoiding her." I gape and control my expression. Sirera had me totally wrong. I wave it off. I look at my drawers and put on my pj's, not caring if Rodes is there.

In my pj's I looked at the bed, thinking should I or shouldn't I go to bed now. I looked between Rodes and the bed, suddenly coming up with an amazing idea. This was all because I was still nervous about Crimson or anyone else trying to nab me or Nora.

"Do you mind just staying with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." I fiddle and play with my fingers and look down. I hear a ruffling of clothes and a cover being pulled. I look up and see that Rodes has changed into just a t-shirt and boxers. His shoes, trousers and jacket were neatly folded on my chair. I walk over and slip in bed, hoping I'll be able to dream with my guardian around me.

"Just breathe, close your eyes, and relax." Rodes whispered in my ear as he came to lie beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and I did as he said, although none of it was working.

"Vee, just try." Rodes whispered in my ear.

I close my eyes and let the blur of colour come and I breathe in time with Rodes.

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

I open my eyes and see that it's hours later and in the dark of early morning. I look at my window and see nothing is there although I was sure that's where the tapping came from. I can clearly feel Rodes next to me, sound asleep. The tapping stopped when I opened my eyes. I closed them.

_Tap!_

I open my eyes and the tapping stops although it's starting to creep me out. I put my hands over my ears.

_Tap! _

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_TAP-TAP-TAP!_

I opened my eyes and the tapping stopped. I nudge Rodes. He moans and groans.

"Rodes, did you hear that tapping?" I whisper.

"Hmm…no, just ignore it, whatever it is. Go to sleep." He whispers.

I close my eyes and the colours start coming.

SCCRRRREEEEEECCHHHHHH!

I shot up out of bed. Rodes jumps out and is on the alert.

"What is it? What, what?" Rodes looks around and see's nothing. He relaxes and rubs the back of his neck. "Vee, calm down."

"Didn't you hear that? The screech? It sounded like someone was running their fingers down a black board!" I shake my head and look around. Rodes waves it off and comes to me for a hug.

"You'll be okay. It's just your mind playing tricks on you. Go to sleep." Rodes kisses my forehead softly and he goes to bed, snoring soon afterwards. I look around the window and gape.

There was one thin line running across the sill. It was obviously done by some sharp nails.

Because there was one wood peeling.

I crawled to bed, shaking. Rodes wraps his arms around me.

I faint to sleep.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**What do you think?**

**The point of view changing is going to happen a lot through the story.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	3. Holidays Are Over

**Hey guys and gals**

**I got a review off a new reader to Red World and was (in ways) confused to how she thought of it.**

**She said it was weird?**

**Have fun.**

**Vee's POV**

**Holidays Are Over**

I opened my eyes and looked up at my bedroom ceiling, seeing the sun is out. I felt to my right on my bed and didn't feel and living thing next to me. I sat up and looked to my right, pushing hair out of my face. Rodes was gone, and there was a note left in his place. I picked up the note and sighed, completely disagreeing with its content.

_You were sleeping blissfully last night. I thought it was okay to leave you alone. Have a pleasant morning._

_Also, Alaric and I are going to do some work at my house. Couldn't cancel._

_Sorry xx_

Oh sure, leave me alone in my house. Mom went to work and I had the house to myself. I can't believe he wasted an opportunity like this. I shake my head and toss the note aside, getting up and moving to the drawers and putting what I call 'lazy day' clothes on. I wasn't planning on going anywhere today so I might as well be comfortable.

I walked downstairs, leaving my room as a mess, not bothering to make the bed. In the kitchen, I made a coffee and prepared cereal. I walk to the living room and switch on the television, not bothering to turn up the volume with the news. I couldn't be bothered; I had something on my mind.

Why couldn't Rodes hear the tapping and the scraping which still hurts my ears?

I mean, I jumped up from bed and I saw with my own eyes, the scrape on the window ledge outside and Rodes didn't. I heard the tapping as clear as if it were in my face. I mean, if there was no scrape or no one made those tapping noises last night, then cousin IT is the President.

I ate my cereal slowly and I looked out the front widow to see people walking past my house, paying no attention to the house and they have no clue that there is such thing as Angels and Fallen.

"I was like them once." I muttered to myself and I couldn't help but giggle. My Mom had a funny film about a housewife in England who was in an awful marriage and to keep herself company, she talked to the wall in her kitchen. She whisked herself away to Greece and did things she did only when she was younger.

"If only I could whisk myself away." I turned and looked at my lounge. I didn't see any appliance that was entertaining at the moment so I walked into the kitchen and found a bobbing cat model that was meant for my car but it was just too cute. I picked it up and examined its ginger and white tabby pattern. I decided to name it Carrot even though it wasn't alive or real.

"How's it going, Carrot?" I look around the kitchen, blushing at the fact I was talking to a nodding cat. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just on my own, talking to you, thinking about stuff. I'm also annoyed at the fact that Rodes doesn't even believe me. He didn't say anything to me but I know he probably thinks I was delirious. Look at me now; I'm in the kitchen, talking to a nodding cat, being a Shirley Valentine…" I shake my head and fling my hands up in surrender. I look at Carrot, who is still nodding with me.

"You think its stupid right? Hey, if it weren't for me naming you and talking to you, you'd still be a wall piece. Don't nod at me like that!" I flick Carrot's head and it only bobs more. I moan…

"Stupid cat!" I sit on the kitchen counter and sigh. Well, if Nora and Patch can cope, then so can I. I mean, Nora's probably popped her cherry with Patch. Why am I thinking about this? I scowl at Carrot.

"You've got me thinking about IT! Stupid cat!" I turn away from the cat and I thought about its nodding head and bright blue eyes, immediately making me feel guilty. I spun back round. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that!" Carrot continued to nod. I grunted at myself and put my head in my hands, shaking it at the same time. I was talking to a nodding cat.

I had officially gone round the pipe, the bend and to toilet tube!

I started laughing at myself and I looked around for something to do. Mom had a word arrow puzzle book but I didn't feel like boring myself with smart answers. My mom had a stereo in the lounge and I had he house to myself. I could play music quietly? Okay. Stereo it is.

I popped open the CD drive in the stereo and in there was one of Mom's download CD's. It had loads of my favourite music pieces on it. Even stuff without words which would horrify most of my friends. Stuff from movies, games etc.

I closed the lid and pressed on and play. The random switch was on.

A piece called Painful Memories from the Heavy Rain game (back when I was friends with Jules, don't ask) came on and I sat down, picking up the word arrow puzzle since thinking about it increased my lure to it. This piece always made me think. This plays when the main character reflects on the loss of his son. It's a sad piece but I loved hearing it.

I looked at the word arrow puzzles and thank whoever made them that there were pictures in this darn book.

A deer with antlers…four words…a stag!

A killer whale…four words…an orca!

A small blue and white bird…seven words… a blue tit! (No, not the sexual kind, don't be rude!)

There was a flag that represented the UK; I completely forgot what it's called. Union something. I knew that something was a name too. I tossed the word arrow book aside. How could Mom put up with that mind torture? I couldn't.

The song stopped and skipped to the next track. It was a song from a band called Arcade Fire called Keep The Car Running. It was a very summery song and it made me feel better. I picked up the paper Mom bought earlier in the morning. I flicked through the pages. Nothing interesting. I tossed the paper aside and sighed.

"I'm so bored!" I picked up my phone and flicked through my inbox. No messages. I frowned. "I always have messages!" I dropped my phone on the couch and pouted, crossing my arms. I didn't want to talk to anyone because I was still in a mood with Rodes. TV didn't seem appealing. The song changed. I jumped up for joy. It was my favourite song.

Conductor by (wait for it) We Were Promised Jetpacks. It's a weird name I know, but the song is so sweet and the acoustic is gorgeous.

Something fell through the mail slip.

I walked to the front door, shuffling things about and picked up the letter, expecting it to be for Mom. My eyes widened, it was for me, and from the school.

I tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter, reading it carefully.

_Dear Pupil,_

_, Due to recent events, the school closed to police inspection. Police have confirmed that the investigation is over and school will restart next Monday. It is advised…_

You're fucking kidding me…

No effing way!

I raced to the lounge and picked up the house phone and put in a list for a group call. I called.

"Hello?"

"Morning, this is Patch speaking."

"Guys, what ever you do, stay away from any letters that are addressed to you." I spoke clearly down the phone. Hopefully, Nora and Patch will listen to me.

"Why?" asked Nora.

"Holidays are over, people!" I closed my eyes and plonked myself on the couch. I heard gasps and Patch, reacting badly.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	4. Angels To School

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Can I say I'm really really really really really sorry I haven't updated in ages. :-(**

**Angels To School**

Nora's POV

I woke up and stretched, hearing the clicks in my joints and the rumble of my stomach. I looked at the clock to see that it was round about 10:00am, Mom would be out and the mail should be arriving soon. I sat up in my bed and looked around, thinking of what to do today. I pulled the covers over and reached for any clothes in my drawers, while putting the dirty ones in the basket.

I plodded down the stairs and went into the kitchen; rubbing my eyes and flicking the radio switch on. Anya Marina was playing on the radio and I knew Vee would love this, but I wasn't in the mood. I switched the radio off and walked into the lounge, putting my hands on my hips and looking around, thinking of something to do.

There was a plonk at the door.

I walked over and thought that obviously, these would all be addressed to one person that would be Mom. The first letter in the pile however, was addressed to me. I picked it up with my left hand and the others with my right and put them in the kitchen. I plonk down on the sofa and put my thumb on the corner, ready to tear the letter open…

The phone rang.

I picked up the phone and pressed the answer button. I heard an audible bleep-bleep. This was a joint conversation.

"Hello?" I look at the ceiling, bored.

"Morning, this is Patch speaking." I frown and sit up.

"Guys, whatever you do, stay away from any letters that are addressed to you." Vee's voice rang down the phone so loud that I had to pull it away. I answered her.

"Why?"

"Holidays are over, people!" I gasped. WHAT! This soon?

"You have got to be kidding me!" Patch's voice made it clear that we were all thinking the same thing. As soon as we all got a break, we get a letter from school explaining that we have to go back. Today is a Friday, we have two days left of the temporary freedom.

"How could the police finish everything off so quickly? It's not like every single detail of information was given to them by a corpse." I stand up and pace the longue, glancing at the envelope every now and then.

"Look, all it say's is…" Vee took in a deep breath to read.

"Don't say anything Vee!" Patch snapped down the phone.

"Hey, don't be rude Patch!" I snap back.

"Uh, hello? If we say we never got the letter we don't have to go in. So it's best we don't hear what the letter says in case we get asked anything." I thought about it and he did have a fair point, but still, every other kid is going to go back because they want to see the gym which would actually look the same…

"Patch, be fair." Vee took the words right out of my mouth. I thought of things to help her side.

"It's better than being cooped up in the house all day and worrying about any other business." I waited for a couple of seconds and hear a sigh from Patch.

"Go on then."

"Ahem", Vee cleared her throat, "'Dear pupil, due to recent events, the school closed to police inspection. Police have confirmed that the investigation is over and school will restart next Monday.' Other than that, I think we just go back to normal."

"That's going to be hard." I grumbled. I looked around to find something to do when there was a tapping on the door. "Look Vee, someone is here, I need to answer the door. I'll talk to you later. See you later Patch." I put the phone towards it's stand not before I heard the loud shouts of "NORA!" from Vee and the laughing from Patch.

I walk towards the door and open it to see a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes in her favourite 'next' clothes.

"Hi, Nora." Sirera's smile told me she did something and it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Please don't tell me it was you that sped up the investigation at school." I lean my head on my hand which was resting on the door frame. I look at Sirera to see that she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Ohmigod! I'm so excited! Going to school for the first time in like ever! Should I join any ranks, you know, cheerleader, nerd, emo's, and goths, popular…" I shake my head and pull her in the house. Then I stop and glare at her.

"You? Going to school? You serious?" I frown. Sirera starts bouncing on the spot and claps her hands together in excitement.

"Well, I know I'm all smart and everything but I wanted to know what it's like. I wasn't going to wait for another month, so I basically spoon fed the information to them…telepathically of course. They all think that the case is finished and over with. I went to the school and cleaned up." I gape and her and raise my hands as if to strangle her but I calm myself down and put my hands up in questioning gesture.

"You're telling me that we had a month left of freedom and you just threw that all away? You know if people knew it was you, you'd be n the top ten death list by now." Sirera smiles and giggles and sits herself down on the couch. I sit next to her. "What about Alaric?"

"Oh, he thinks I'm insane." She waves it off.

"He can say that again…no actually, he can say that for the rest of his existence and I'll say it too. Sirera, you're insane." I rest my elbow on the back of the sofa and put my head against my right hand, just looking at Sirera and trying to imagine her at school. Thinking about it now, it isn't that hard. In ways, she would fit in. Sirera pulls a tongue out and giggles.

"What should I wear?"

"Don't even think of turning this into a New York fashion week. It's school. Just wear something casual." I sigh and lean back in the couch. "You've made Alaric join haven't you?"

"Yep! He's looking forward to it really." I look at her and raise my eyebrows. I don't bother retorting her.

"Whatever you want to believe Sirera." I close my eyes and take in a couple of deep breaths. I hear the tearing of paper. I open my eyes and see that Sirera has opened my letter from school.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you come on Monday. The letter is opened." Sirera stands up and heads for the front door.

"I can just decide not to go…" I liked how I was now siding with Patch.

"Oh you'll go…or there will be hell to pay for." Sirera winks.

"Sirera?" Sirera pokes her head around the corner. "You do know that Alaric will probably rather be seen dead than go to school?"

"I know! That's the fun of it."

**Dun-dun-duuu!  
**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Also, if you're and aboslute follower of the Vampire Diaries ( :-) ) then i highly recommend a story called Scarlet by Amber Salvatore.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Page**


	5. I May Like You

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Not that many reviews last chapter :-(**

**I May Like You**

Nora's POV

It had only been about thirty minutes since Sirera left the house. I was reading the letter thoroughly and stuff huffing and puffing because of Sirera.

Pfftt…

Tsh…

I mean, Sirera is probably the only person I know who wants to go to school. You know, I may just kill her myself. I killed Crimson right?

There was a knock on the door. I stood and stomped on the floor, walking towards the door. I was shouting and moaning at who ever were at the door although I have a fairly good idea.

"Sirera, don't bother, I'm not forgiving you for this. You're just the most stupid piece of feathers I know and I'll ba-"I'd just opened the door to see Alaric with a letter in his hand and grimacing at me. I leaned against the door frame. "Did she just tell you?"

"Uh-huh. She also told me that she broke it to you. I thought I'd come and check to see if you aren't getting any stakes or guns at the ready. I also came just to generally say hi." Alaric gives me a friendly hug and pulls back. "Hi."

"Hi there." I giggle and gesture for Alaric to come in. He walks in; taking off his shoes and places his acceptance letters and school notification down on the counter. He takes his jacket off and sits down on the couch. I sit on the arm and just look at Alaric, who's huffing and puffing.

"So, you're joining the school?" I lean back and look out the window.

"I'm not joining. She's making me." Alaric points a thumb behind him and leans back.

"Sirera is just trying to not make your life boring." I look at Alaric and I've never seen him annoyed with Sirera before. He sighs and leans forward.

"I know, I know. But she didn't have to go and start school early. I was enjoying the time I had. I don't even want to go to school. Looks like I have to now." Alaric gives a small smile and looked around. He seemed to be avoiding me for some reason, not physically, just not looking at me.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Alaric whips his head around and I see he's looking at me with the most caring expression. It made me guilty just looking at him, but I felt like I wanted to dive into his eyes forever. I didn't know, since meeting and getting with Patch, that I could get this attracted to another man.

"Oh, no. I just thought I should come and chat with you since Sirera does it so much. Has anyone called about Monday?" Alaric stood up and switched the television on, and I wasn't surprised to see the reporter talking about the hasty re-opening of our school. Alaric turned around and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I bet Sirera loves this." I laugh and throw my head back. Oh lord, I'm flirting with him now. I stop a little too soon but Alaric ignores it.

"Umm…Vee did a joint call with me and Patch. Patch wasn't too happy but I think I convinced him to come on Monday. How much convincing did you need?" I shuffle a little and notice my top is a little too low for my liking. I pull it back. Alaric doesn't notice. Is it me or is it getting hot?

"I didn't need much, surprise. I know I'm a Haza and everything but I hate breaking the law, even human ones. If it says I have to go to school, then I will." Alaric looks at me and smiles.

"Don't you even break a few tiny rules? Like taking sweets from a pick 'n' mix. It's not going to kill anyone." I turn the volume up a little on the TV and tried to avoid looking at Alaric, who stood up and headed for the door. I looked around and saw Alaric holding the door handle, wearing his shoes and jacket.

"I see I'm making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I should've come later. The reason I don't break rules is because the last time I broke a rule, a very small rule, someone close to me died." Alaric opened and was half way through the door frame when I placed my hand on his arm, feeling his warmth and tense bicep.

"What law? Who died?" I tried to get Alaric to look at me but I failed. Alaric sighed.

"The law that says to not give your shift to someone else. I had two jobs when I was an Angel. I was a Guardian and an Arch Angel. I gave my shift up to check on my human because I had a pulse she was in danger and I couldn't ignore it." Alaric started walking away to the road, getting ready to fly or something. I rushed out.

"So, you didn't tell me who died. That's no problem right?" I shrug and immediately felt bad about it when Alaric gave me a serious look telling me to basically stop and that I don't understand.

"Nora, the day I gave my shift up was the day the first soul was devoured. The person I gave my shift to was Crimson. I was meant to find that floating soul and take it to heaven but instead it was devoured and will now never rest, whether Crimson is dead or not. It's my fault it all started Nora." Alaric started running down the road and I watched as he gained speed so fast that I couldn't keep my eyes on him, because I couldn't see him.

I closed the front door and plonked myself on the couch, flicking through the channels until I immediately grab the sky+ remote and pause. I had landed on a documentary channel and it was talking about the beliefs in Angels, but that isn't what caught my attention. I had paused the screen that was now focusing on a picture with an Angel, with red wings and hair, with an evil look on his face, hugging a soul so tight that it was entering his body. In the distance, a boy with brown hair and beautiful eyes watched in horror.

I looked at the bottom right corner of the picture to see the artist. Only one name was inscribed.

Samuel, 1456.

This picture revealed something to me that Alaric didn't say. He didn't blame himself because it was his shift.

He blamed himself because he was there when it happened.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**I did that one (Dun-dun…) especially for Emmyrose, who loves them. ;-)**

**Sorry for the long wait. Btw, if you like the L. J. Smith story 'Dark Visions', I've started a Fan Fic on that, so don't be shy ;-)**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Hopefully this lets you connect with Alaric more, I didn't feel like we knew him enough.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	6. Being Watched

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I would say in my personal opinion that this is where the story gets good and exciting or at least you'll start the whole 'Ohmigod, what now?"**

**Have fun.**

**Being Watched**

Vee's POV

I was in my spot in the library. It was the corner that me and Nora were sent out of a few days ago for getting excited about who Nora should choose. I'm now officially glad that I met her that day. But Nora isn't the reason I'm in the library, it's actually Rodes.

Yeah sure, Rodes has told me about Angels and Fallen existing but he hasn't told me the full details. I would one day, love to ride on his back while he flew. It'd be the most romantic moment ever, unless my face hit a tree or something. Anyway…

I had a few religious and non-fiction books on my table, sprawled out on the pages saying what Angels and Fallen can and can't do. From what I'm seeing, most of it is wrong.

_Angels can only fly at night…_

_Angels are pure…_

_A Fallen only exists to rid the world of pureness…_

_Fallen are the creations of Satan…_

_Fallen are evil and can never love…_

The last line bothered me a lot. I know, first hand, that a Fallen can love and I've seen it before my eyes. The strength between Nora and Patch is strong and that happened while Patch was a Fallen who can't feel. To overcome that takes a lot of loving.

Then there's Rodes. He's a Fallen and is one of the first (other than Lucifer), and he loves me, as I love him, but I don't want to get into those details. Well, we know we love each other; it's just that Rodes has waited for me for so long and I've been friends with him for ages that suddenly finding out that we're meant to be together is a bit overwhelming.

I look down at my waist and raise my t-shirt a little, revealing the silver pattern of stars. It looked like a tattoo, and I've had it for while, but I never knew what it was for. Looking at it now, I remembered I got it the day I met Rodes, which was a compete accident. Rodes tells me that that's the mark of our Carnet bond or something. I'm meant for him, and thinking that means I know I have complete faith in him.

I peek into my handbag and reach for my new phone, which is actually the same as Nora's. It seems that like normal people, the Haza have a preference of phone brands. Rodes gave me this when he gave me the Aston. Nokia's, I have to agree, are quite reliable. But this Nokia is basically a substitute for an iPod. I have and eight gigabyte memory card and I already have at least three days worth of songs on there.

I go on the music player icon and press all songs. I put in the in-ear earphones. I press on the random button and music starts playing. I put the phone down and go back to reading through the Angel books.

_Explain to me, this conspiracy against me, yeah, until we're heard, I've lost my power, oh yeah_

I reach for the phone and press the next button. I was not in the mood for Paramore. Especially that song. It made me feel like even my phone was laughing in my face. It just reminded me of not knowing about the Angels and Fallen.

_You sit there, in your heartache, waiting on some, beautiful girl to, save you from your old ways_

I picked up the phone again, and grunt. It seemed to me that this song came on because I wanted to talk to Sirera, weirdly enough. I feel like she's the only one who can get rid of this boggle in my head.

_Cus' every minute's like an hour, every hour is like day, everyday lasts for ever, but what else am I gonna do, I'd wait forever and a day for you, a wait up wait up, I can eat I can't sleep, what else could it be, missing you so deep, no answer where you're going to, I'd wait forever and a day for you_

Now this song, I can listen to. It reminded me of Rodes's story about finding me. He waited forever as the song said. This British boy band isn't that half bad, compared to other things I've heard.

I suddenly felt cold.

I looked up and around me. When I looked directly in front of me, I saw the weirdest person ever, but he was so handsome.

The man looked like an assassin or bodyguard. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and he had bleach blond hair that was stylishly brushed back like a doctors. He was also wearing black sun glasses that didn't look cheap. They definitely weren't aviators. He was looking directly at me. I looked back down and immediately felt chills in my body. I kept on thinking about him.

The paleness of his skin was like a roman marble statue. His build was like a model, like Chad Michael Murray from Cinderella Story and House of Wax. I focused on the books again and turned the page. The book I was reading now focused on the fabled appearance of Angels and Fallen. I gasped.

On the next page was an Avenging Angel. He had bleach blonde hair and pale skin and the build of a model, but that isn't what I was gasping about.

His eyes were pitch black.

I looked up and jumped back. The man in the suit was standing opposite me and looking down at the books I was reading. I reached for my phone and paused the music, but keeping my headphones in. The man turned the pages to the book I was just focusing on, and stopped the pages at a picture that showed a group of Avenging Angels over a group of people and each of the Angels held a knife.

The man in the suit smiled at me menacingly and walked away, giving me chills as he left. I read the paragraph next to the picture; it didn't focus on appearance but methods.

_Avenging Angels are the smartest and ruthless of all Angels. Often causing trouble and getting away with it, Avenging Angels are part of the higher ranks giving them the custom of carrying a weapon, although this is against God's will. It became secret overtime._

_The picture before shows what happens if a group of Avenging Angels are discovered for their evil deeds by a group of humans who are often paired with Fallen despite this being rare._

_The Avenging Angels often leave threats and cause disturbances in night to often torment their victims. If these threats do not work, they leap to an extreme and start following the victims, tormenting them in person. If this doesn't work, the Avenging Angels become desperate and commit a critical crime among Angels, Fallen and Humans. The Avenging Angels murder a key link in the group, as in if this person dies, it is likely the group will fray and start to part._

_In rare cases, it rallies the group more and makes them more determined to reveal the extent of their crimes. This is when the Avenging Angels use their last option, massacre._

My hands were shaking by the end of reading half a page worth of information. After that, all it said was their methods of torment, murder and massacre. It went on to the gory details of how the Angels murdered the humans by cutting open their stomachs and writing the threat of massacre in their blood on the walls and floor, then taking their insides and leaving it in a boiling pot of blood. I felt sick just reading it.

Then there was the way Fallen or Angels were killed as a threat, and I found this cruel and heartless. They were, literally, crucified, but not on a cross, often on the ceiling or wall of a room and their blood write the warnings.

I stand up and close all the books, putting them back except for the one about the methods that Avenging Angels use against groups. I have a very weird feeling it will come in handy. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm loaning a book from the library.

I put the books back and walk up to the desk handing the book and giving my card as the woman, who looks extremely bored, swipes it and says good day. I walk out the main entrance and the automatic doors slide open and I stop just as I step outside. I take my phone out of my pocket and call one person I feel like calling for help.

"Hello?"

"Umm, Patch?"

"Vee? Hey. You alright?"

"Umm, what do Avenging Angels look like?"

There was a long silence.

"They look pale, bleach blonde hair, model build and on Earth, they always appear as either body guards, hit men, bouncers or other stuff like that. Vee, are you alright?"

The man I was looking at was leaning against my car.

"Do they wear sunglasses?" I gulped.

"Vee, are you looking at one now?"

I thought if I should tell him or not but now I felt bad because I didn't call Rodes. I knew if I called Rodes, he would go loony and probably get himself killed, but Patch kept his cool, so I felt a little more secure.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Vee, is he looking at you? Where is he?"

"He's leaning on my car. He's looking directly at me. He can see me."

"Run! Run Vee. NOW! Get out of there!"

I hang up the phone and see the man coming towards me and I turn around and run back into the library. I run to the ladies and lock the door behind me. I hear a murmuring outside.

"Sir, you can't go in there."

"FBI, she's a suspect."

Oh yeah, I'm sure you're FBI. I look around and see that all the cubicles are empty. I also see high window that are big enough for be to fit through if broken open, but I'd have to do it quietly, otherwise he's find out.

I ran to the end cubicle and stood on the toilet, closing the lid prior. I was high enough that the window reached just at my shoulders. I looked through my bag to find something I could break the window with but only found my scarf, make-up and the book. Then I had an idea. I may be a bit ditzy sometimes but I still watch movies and understand things.

I grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around my arm and counted to three in my head. I jumped up and elbowed the window.

There was a crack that thankfully wasn't my arm. What I didn't notice was there was now a loud banging on the door. I looked at the widow and saw a couple of cracks. I'd have to give it at least another two whacks before I could get out safely. I jumped up again and put a lot of force in the whack.

The window looked like a broken widow that you get if a brick falls on it. I took the scarf off my arm and smiled to see I had no damage. I put the scarf in my bag and swung it into the window. It shattered and the banging on the door continued.

I threw my bag through the gap and jumped up, reaching out with my arms to the other end of the window and pull myself through. When my head was poking out through the gap, I saw I had quite a drop, but I'd get a few bruises and scratches, not fractures. I pulled myself through and heard the banging on the door getting louder and louder. It reminded me of a countdown and I scrambled even quicker, feeling the pressure. With one final push from the wall, I fell through and landed on my bag and some rubbish bags which cushioned me. I stood up and looked around and gaped.

Where was the glass?

I ignored the mystery and ran for the car with my keys and unlocked it quickly and put the keys in the ignition. I could still hear the banging on the door and thought that if he turned to look at the car park, he would see me and I'd be done for. He must be at least keeping a check on the car. I revved the car and sped through the open gaps in car parking spaces and then turned on the road. My phone buzzed and I picked it up, gasping for air from the relief.

"Hello?"

"Vee! Are you alright?" Rodes shouted down the phone in relief and concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Patch called me as soon as you hung up. Where are you?"

"I'm in my car driving home. I got away."

"I'll talk to you later, be careful. I love you." He hung up.

I breathed and leaned back in my seat, reaching over and switching the radio on. Lyrics ran though the car.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand, I don't tell anyone about the things we have planned, won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody, they want to push me down, they want to see you fall down_

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**I used a range of my favourite song there ;-)**

**They are (in order)**

**Conspiracy – Paramore**

**When You Were Young – The Killers**

**Everybody In Love – JLS**

**Parachute – Cheryl Cole**

**Thoughts and opinions**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	7. Threatening Message

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very LONG while. 6****th**** Form has given me loads of homework lol.**

**Have fun.**

**Threatening Message**

Vee's POV

I slammed to door behind me and grabbed my phone out of my bag. I ran to the couch and collapsed on it, crying out in load sobs. My mind was one big jumble. I couldn't think straight. An Avenging Angel was waiting for me. What did I do? I texted Nora.

_Nora? You there? _I texted as if I was writing an essay. I didn't use informal language and whenever Nora read that, she knew something serious had happened or I was in trouble. I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Vee? I'm here. What's the matter?_ To make me feel better, Nora types the same way.

_Patch told you yet…_

I waited for thirty seconds then the phone buzzed. I picked it up and pressed the 'Answer' button. I raise the phone to my ear.

"I swear, if you've done anything with Patch…"

"NO! I've done nothing like that. Before, I was at the library and an Avenging Angel was there. He was after me and I called Patch just before for help. Jeez Nora!" I look at the wall and wipe my tears, shaking my head and looking at my hands, which were shaking with fear.

"Oh my lord! I'm so sorry! Are you-"I heard a clicking and a bang, I tensed. I heard a muffled voice down the phone.

"Who's that?" I heard the clicking of the phone moving and fabric being sat on. I heard another clicking which sounded like the contact between earrings and phone. I heard a muffled cough. "Hello?"

"Vee!" I heard the surprise in Nora's voice. She was obviously still shocked at what happened with me today, as any friend would.

"I'm fine, who's there?" I fiddle with the corner of a cushion.

"It's Patch-….Hello. Vee?" Patch's voice rang down the phone.

"I'm fine."

"Did he touch you? Not in a perverted sense."

"No, he wasn't anywhere near me. I got out through the toilet window."

"Nice thinking. Meet up a Rodes place. He knows what has happened. We all need to talk." I heard a banging of the front door and looked around.

An Avenging Angel was in my face, the same one from the library. His glasses were off and I saw red glowing eyes, like there was a fire inside them. He growled, literally, growled and the sound that came was terrifying. I heard Patch gasp in some air and start to shout. The Angel grabbed and smashed the phone in his hand and threw the pieces remaining to the side. The Angel picked me up by the collar and threw back of the couch.

I screamed and turned over, ignoring the pain in my back from the landing and tried to crawl away, knowing I couldn't get up in time. I knew all hope was useless. A hand was on my shoulder and I was flipped over, looking into the eyes of the Angel. He held me by the wrists and I looked away, afraid of what might happen next. The Angel leaned in closer and smelled my scent, sighing in pleasure.

He then licked my cheek, and I was in pain.

I screamed and heard a simmering. I felt a bubbling heat on my cheek and tasted an irony, metallic liquid that was my blood. The Angel leaned away and the pain continued but I heard him gasp. The pain started to subside.

"NO!" The Angels' voice was like a man mixed with a monster. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were widened and looking at my cheek, within a few second, I felt no pain in my cheek and the Angel dashed back and lay a piece of paper on the couch, before running off.

I stood up quickly, shaken. I felt like I'd been raped, but not raped in ways. To think that a man I hate go that close to me. I ran to the fireplace mantle and looked into the mirror and gasped.

The skin on my face was healing, right before my eyes. I could see the outlines of muscles and the blood reversing back into the wound. The skin was spreading back over it and before I knew it, it was just like I blushed.

"Whoa!" I touched my cheek and it felt a smooth as baby's skin. I had to try it out again.

I ran to the kitchen and got a small knife; I ran back to the mirror and firmly held the knife against my cheek. I knew to another person…this would look very emotic.

I pressed hard on my cheek, wincing at the pain, and drew a line across my cheek. I took that knife away and saw in the mirror that drops and lines of blood started to fall already and then they stopped.

The started going back, picking up all the blood and it looked like a load of ants crawling back into a hole all at the same time. Yet again, it looked like I'd just blushed.

"Fuck me!" I rub my cheek again and looked at the knife. The blood from that was gone too. I ran back into the kitchen and thought about chopping a few fingers off but I thought no, too risky. I threw the knife in the sink. I'll have to remind Mom to wash that before she uses it.

I picked up the note left behind by the 'Angel'.

_Be warned. Press further and we will take action._

Yeah right. I'm invincible, although I think I'll have to investigate that further. My heart is pumping like a drum and adrenaline is running through me. I run to the door.

And smack into the wall.

"What the hell?" I look to my left to see I ran past the door. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I open the door and run to my car but stop about three second later and look behind me, my eyes wide.

I was about forty metres away from my house. All that in about three seconds. I look at my hands.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I turn around and run back. I stop next to my car and open the door. I close it and wince as it slams into the side. Is this an adrenaline rush? I've never had one before. I turn the key in the ignition and suddenly stop from reversing out. I take the keys out of the car and get out. I look down my road and lean forward, as if I'm about to run.

And I dash.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**What do you think is happening to Vee?**

**Thoughts and opinions**

**Take to thoughts that I might not update in a while…**

**I has to read the Kite Runner for school…it would help if people would tell me if it's good.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	8. Pestering Morning

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I think it's been about 3 weeks since I last updated. I'm so terribly sorry.**

**Please don't not read to punish me :-(**

**Have fun.**

**Pestering Morning**

Nora's POV

It's Saturday, and I'm in my bed just looking up at my wall, worrying the hell about Vee. I was also worried about some things I heard last night. It was like a whooshing sound and I got up a number of times to see nothing. That noise still rings in my head.

I got out of bed and grabbed a couple of towels before heading for a shower, letting the water run down my back. It made me so relaxed that I might have fallen asleep. That would've hurt if I did.

I was drying myself when I thought of how much yesterday scared me. First Vee calling about Patch, which really scared me and I think I offended her slightly, then finding out that Avenging Angels are after her. That's really scary. But I'm confused at the fact they're chasing her. She's only known about the Angel world for about two days.

That was all going to get worse I think.

I opened the door from the bathroom and went to sit on the couch, just listening to whatever comes by. I hear the flapping of paper and I sigh. I stand up and walk over to the radio, flicking it one and heard Eliza Doolittle. I swayed on the spot. Then I started jumping. Then I started waving my hands in the air and sang along.

"Pack up your troubles, in your old kit bag, and bury it beneath the sea…"

"Having fun?" I spin round to see Alaric standing at the window and grinning at me. I frown at his expression, as if he really liked what he was seeing. I look down and gasp.

I'd managed to put on denim mini shorts and a tank top, despite the weather being cold. I laughed and walked over to the door, letting Alaric in.

Who gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and gazed into his eyes. I gasped to see they were extremely vivid and bright with happiness and relief. I looked down and saw he had his hands round my waist and my hands were on his shoulders. I backed away and cleared my throat. My heart is pumping like a drum.

"Alaric…what's… umm…what up?" I was thinking of what reasons he had of seeing me, and the only one I could think of was to do with what happened to Vee yesterday.

"I was worried about you. Me and Patch were talking about Vee and he told me what happened. I made up a cheap excuse and came to see you immediately." Alaric was worried about me? Slightly out of the ordinary, but I couldn't help but feel more for whatever I had for him. I knew now, I did have something for him. I don't think it's love. I couldn't love more than one person at once, but this feeling I had just didn't want me to leave him.

"Thanks for the thought but I'm fine. How about you? Your life been exciting?" I walk towards the kitchen and hear Alaric close the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and it looked like he was being careful around me. He leans on the counter opposite me and looks down at his boots.

"My life has been quite exciting lately." He looks up to me as if to say that I'm the excitement. I blushed and looked down.

"Look…Alaric I like-"Alaric was in front of me, in all his gorgeousness, and he had a soft hand over my mouth.

"I know you like Patch. But I can't help this. I have a weird feeling that I don't want to leave you. I always get it when I'm around you and I'm so nervous about tricking you and betraying Patch. For the time I've been around you guys, feeling a little normal, I've become great friends with Patch. I could never explain this to him." Alaric takes his hand away and walks away from me. He didn't turn around to face me. I was going to say something like "I love Patch, and I like you, but I could never do anything behind his back like this", but instead, I said something that would probably get me in huge trouble with certain people.

"I get the feeling too." Alaric turns around and looks at me in the eyes. My heart rate went up and I immediately wanted to land myself on him. I know what I was feeling wasn't love.

It was lust.

Love and love are two completely different things. Love is pure and true but lust is what you do when you're in love, without feeling it.

But when I looked at Alaric, and saw him looking at me that way, I wanted to pull myself to him and wrap my arms around him. Alaric edged a little closer and I moved back. Alaric's face became confused.

"I can't Alaric. I can't do this to Patch."

"But you felt it!"

"I know, but this isn't me! I'm not like this. Please don't make this harder on me than it already is." I turned around to face the counter and I leaned towards it. Alaric walked up behind me and placed a hand on my left shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and felt horrible. He was guilty, but really, I should be as guilty as him. We were both feeling the same things, and we're denying them. "You know, this would affect Sirera too? She hates it if I ever do anything to her good friends." I giggle a little. I don't understand what that would feel like, but I can imagine what it's like to have a brother going out with Vee…ugh.

"Well, she doesn't have to worry." I turn around and saw pain in Alaric's face. I then understood how that would've sounded. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" I put my hands on my mouth and felt really awful when Alaric looked away and I saw a tear running down his cheek. I looked down.

"Alaric, what do you think is happening to us?" I reach up to his chin and turn his face towards me. He smiles a little and shrugs.

"I'm not sure, but we can't tell anyone. We can't talk to anyone about it because they won't know. We'll just have to find out for ourselves." He looks in my eyes again and smiles. "You know your eyes hold me every time I see them. Whenever I look in someone else's, it makes me compare them to yours." He smiles a little and I hold his face softly. What I do next, I have no idea if I regret it or not.

I get closer to him and kiss him.

Alaric puts his hands round my waist and holds me tighter. He holds me so tight I'm gasping for air whenever we pull away. His hands slide down my thighs and I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me up so my legs are around his waist. The kissing becomes more intense and we're both gasping whenever we leave our lips separated. I pull back for a moment to look into his eyes, and the feeling returns. Alaric crushed his lips on mine and carries me to the lounge.

I know enough that my phone is on the desk and the magazines are on the couch but I couldn't really care that the notification light was flashing. Alaric pushed the coffee table away with his foot and knelt down. He put me on the floor and he had his arms supporting his weight over me. He kisses me softly and his right hand reaches down to my top-

_Nora…Nora…Do you like this Nora…Nora please. You know we want this…_

Oh god no!

"Alaric…stop." Alaric continued to kiss my neck and I gasp with pleasure. _His _voice rang in my head again.

_Nora...please…_

"Nora, it's alright." I looked towards Alaric and kissed him softly. _His _voice came back.

_Nora…you know we want this…_

Those words rang in my head and I began to cry, because I felt the same as I did then. Talk about a feeling crasher, but this was the same.

_Nora…please…do you like this..._

The words in my head were from the night I nearly had sex with Crimson.

"Alaric…STOP!" I look down my chest and kicked Alaric's crotch. He crumbled and rolled over to the side in pain. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "I can't. I can't I'm sorry."

Whoever rang me then, save me from the awkward silence that would've come afterwards. My Nokia phone buzzed repeatedly and I picked it up, catching my breath.

"Hello?" I had my fingers crossed that I sounded normal.

"Nora. You free at the moment?" Patch's voice rang though the phone and I looked at Alaric.

"Yeah, I'm able to come over now if you want." I heard a chuckle down the phone.

"Nah, I don't need you at mine, I need you to come to the creek clearing. You know where I'm talking about?" I was nodding to myself.

"Yeah I do. Why?"

"Meeting. Everyone is to be there. We're all going to discuss what happened yesterday. I'll see you there in about half an hour then. By the way…love you." I felt sick to myself.

"Love you too." I hung up on Patch and got up to get changed. I turned around to face Alaric. "I can never be with you like that again. That was too close and I'm sorry I kicked you like that, it's just that reminded me of something else." I looked down and fiddled with the phone.

"Crimson?" I look up at him agape. "That's what I meant by it's alright. I'm not like him. He did that to all of his victims. You're the only one who didn't manage to lose is virtue to him." He smirked to himself and stood up. "I'll wait for you down here." I smile at him and race upstairs.

In my room, I take all my clothes off except my knickers and bra and I gasp.

Across my flat belly was a marking in a black, white and lilac colour. It looked like barbed wire from a distance but when I came closer, I saw it was bluebells, my favourite flower. I ran a finger over it and it was smooth. I didn't have it in the shower this morning.

"Holy…shit!" The door opened a little behind me and I turned around to see Alaric with his shirt off, running a finger over his eight pack with the bluebell pattern on it.

"Yeah…shit."

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**What do you think?**

**Would you rather Nora stayed with Patch or went with her now Carnet Alaric?**

**Thoughts and opinions pleeeassee**

**Don't forget to check out my twilight fan fic and Dark Visions fan fic ;-) Go on my profile to find them.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	9. Talks And Clearings

**Hey guys and gals**

**Thanks for the number of reviews I got.**

**Have Fun.**

**Talks And Clearings**

Nora's POV

I was sitting in the shotgun seat of my Audi while Alaric drove down a lane, heading towards the creek. We hadn't talked for the past half an hour because we discovered we're both Carnets to each other, and our symbol is the black, white and purple bluebell marking that runs across our belly. Alaric shuffled and concentrated on the road. I heard an intake of breath and looked away to see us flying past ferns, trees and a small river. We must be near the creak.

"We're about then minutes away from the others Nora so if you want to say anything about…_this_, then say it now. I can't bear this silence." I heard the creaking of grip from the leather strapped wheel.

"What are we going to do? I could never tell Patch this." I fiddle with the edge of my fingernails and carry on looking out of the window.

"If you tell Patch, I'm sure he will understand. Just, in the meantime, don't do any making out. I don't want you telling him then I get a whack in the face because of it." I don't think anyone would like that, but that reminded me of something.

"Didn't Vee and Rodes get their Carnet markings just by simply talking to each other? We could twist the situation. Make it sound less…passionate." I blush to myself when I say the last part, but it's true.

"It's not as simple as that. You can always tell how a Carnet is made by the symbol the have. When I said 'shit' before, I didn't mean about having the symbol, it's what the symbol means. Bluebells are a symbol of gratitude and everlasting love. What Vee has is rose thorns, which means a binding friendship. If Patch see's our symbols, he knows how they got there."Oh lord, how could I not see it?

The markings are symbols. Alaric doesn't really refer to them as markings. I random question popped into my head.

"Will they go away if it's broken?" I look at Alaric whose gaze flickers to mine then back on the road.

"It's possible. Sirera lost her marks after Crimson was killed. Aston lost his original marks when he found his last Carnet." Alaric went quiet afterwards. I forgot that Aston and Alaric were good friends before Aston became insane.

"So the only way these can go is through one of us dying?"

"Most likely." Alaric kept on driving and reaches a hand out for the gear stick, but instead, he held my hand. "We'll be okay. I don't want to break you and Patch up. Just try and relax. We should be around about earshot soon so we better change conversation." Alaric squeezes my hand and shifts the gear.

After a couple of minutes we slow down. Alaric turns right and parks the car next to a huge 4x4 which I guessed was Rodes, since he was all about safety. I got out of the car and stuffed my hands into my jean pockets. I spun on the spot and looked at the lush green trees and I smile.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Alaric closes the boot of my cars and locks it, then puts them in his back pack.

"Despite living here for so long, I've actually have never been to a place as lush as this. I never knew this was here, but I know about the creek, just not this." I spin around again and I'm stopped by a hard hand on my shoulder.

"Spin anymore and you'll be sick. We need to get going, we took too long. Also, if you haven't noticed, we have Avenging Angels after your friend." Alaric widens his glare as if to emphasise not to mention about what happened.

"Okay, fine. So how far away are we from the creek?"

"About a five minute walk."

"Oh, that's cool." I race past Alaric and walk past the first row of tree.

"Ahem." I heard Alaric clear his throat and I spun round.

"What?"

"The creek is that way Nora." Alaric was pointing in the opposite direction to the way I was heading.

"Oh…well…umm…I knew that. I was just…checking if anyone else was there." I blush and walk past Alaric. I give a sigh of relief when I hear his footsteps behind me.

For a couple of minutes, me and Alaric were just walking through a large growth of trees and the only colour I could see was green. I was starting to get sick of it. But, the more I walked in the direction towards the creek, the damper the ground got, and I had a feeling I was getting to the right place. Then, finally, I stepped onto a ground covered in pebbles and in front of me, was a calm, flowing mass of water. I looked to my left and smiled.

Patch and Rodes were looking at me and smiling but Patch's grin was wider and I knew that smile. It was the smile that told me he just won an excellent game. Sirera and Vee were behind them, sitting on a boulder in avid conversation. I saw Sirera look towards me and I winked, and her smile brightened. Patch started walking towards me.

"I thought you'd never make it." Patch wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I laced or fingers together and looked behind me to see a pained expression on Alaric's face. I carried on walking with Patch until we were all stood together and I looked towards Rodes. He obviously was the one who was going to give the plan for whatever was to come, but his looks gave me a chill. Being Crimsons twin, he looked exactly like him, except for the obvious features. Still, a little too much Crimson for one day.

"Well all know the details; we all know why we're here. What we need now is a plan to sort out this mess. Any ideas? I'd rather I heard others before I give mine." Rodes rubbed his hands together and looked between everyone. Sirera spoke first.

"I think we should keep the girls under _our _roof. Looking out for them over a certain space will be harder than just one house." Rodes was nodding but I could tell he was thinking about a certain other factor that may be bad for me and Vee.

"It is a good idea, but if the defences are broken through then it'll be easier to kill both Vee and Nora on the same night. Then they'll go away and we won't hear anything of them. But, I think we should go along with your idea Sirera." Rodes crossed his arms and smiles at Sirera. He looks at Alaric and Patch. I hear Alaric shuffle in the gravel. I look at him in the eyes.

"We haven't found out something yet. We don't know if these Avenging Angels are the ones that cast us down. If they are, we need to be prepared. The library has CCTV. I'm sure if we reflect over the files then we can find out for sure." I somehow had a feeling that Alaric edged his way slightly closer to me while he talked.

"I agree. So, this is the plan thus far, Vee and Nora, you'll be staying at our house under Sirera's protection, and me, Patch and Alaric will go to the library and scan the CCTV. Agreed?" Rodes looked between everyone.

"Agreed." We all said together.

This should be fun.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions please**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	10. Take Me Away

**Hey guys and girls**

**Yet again, it's been too long since I've updated Scarlet Heart and I'm extremely sorry and thank you for waiting for the next chapter.**

**Another point I'd like to make is that I'm starting to use Microsoft Word 2007 and the default font and font size goes back to 11. So I'm not sure if my chapters are going to be longer or shorter and I'm depending on you to tell me. Thanks xx**

**Have Fun.**

**Take Me Away**

Vee's POV

I was in my Aston Martin, being driven home by Rodes, who carries on insisting that he stays with me. I know its all part of the Carnet protection thing, but I also think, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend, that he's becoming extremely clingy. I wonder how on Earth Nora puts up with this when it comes to Patch. Speaking (well, thinking) of Nora, I noticed the way Alaric was looking at her.

"I suggest you get that out of your mind, Vee." Rodes changes gear and continues to look ahead. I twiddle with my fingers and blush. I'd completely forgotten that Rodes, like other Haza, have psychic abilities. There is a long silence. Rodes leans over and switches the radio on. The song 'A Girl Like You' by Edwin Collins came on. I smiled with relief. It's a song I know from a film. That film would be…oh dear, pardon the pun…Charlie's Angels. I giggled at the thought of God being called Charlie, Charles…funny stuff.

"You noticed it too?" I turn my face slightly towards Rodes. I could see from the corner of my eye that Rodes gave a nod.

"Sirera and I did more than notice it. Alaric was basically shouting his thoughts with panic and confusion. Behind that whole meeting, us three were trying to sort out the situation." Rodes clears his throat as if to stop the subject, but I have a small hint of where this is leading. I'm, of course, not going to tell Patch anything, but I'm definitely talking to Nora about this. I could possibly help.

"What's the situation? Don't you dare lie to me. Me and Nora are best friends and this angel business has brought us to our closest friendship point yet." I look towards Rodes, putting my gaze in full force and I swear, I was pulling off my legendary scowl that could make a grown man crumble.

"Alaric and Nora are Carnets. They have the bluebell symbol. That's one of the strongest you can get. Stronger than ours and Crimsons with Sirera. Alaric and Nora have the symbol of everlasting love and gratitude. For that symbol get on the torso's, they must've…" Rodes trailed off. I looked away. I know for a fact that Nora loves Patch to bits, but I could never imagine her cheating on him with Alaric, yet again, she cheated on him with Crimson but they never went the whole nine yards. Could've Alaric and Nora really had sex?

"Nah, Nora wouldn't do that to Patch, she loves him too much. They must've made out on the floor or something. You know? Something…I don't know…something _passionate._" I realized what I said, fits in with the scene perfectly. I knew it from then. What I said was the truth. I looked down when I realized I'd said passionate. Passion is love, or complete admiration and determination for something.

"You're right. That's exactly what happened actually. Vee? Please don't screw things up for Alaric or Patch. I'm trying to separate them as much as you want to. Patch is a good friend and I want his relationship to work. Alaric doesn't need drama in his life at the moment, and he's like a little brother to me, I don't want him getting his face smashed in." I could feel the roar of the engine from the Aston. Rodes was speeding up. I looked out the window and saw we were next to a forest. I look at Rodes.

"Can you stop here? I want to walk back to mine. I'll be alright on my own. Promise." I could see Rodes about to protest. I put a hand up to stop him. "I need time to think for Nora and Patch and Alaric. Can you give me that? A little privacy?"

"I'll drive to yours and wait in your room. Be careful." Rodes kisses my hand and I pull the lever and the door clunked open. I stepped out and slammed the door shut. I turned to look at the forest and started to walk within it. As soon as I was next to the closest pine tree, Rodes sped away. I could feel the ache from him being so far anyway. I kept walking forwards, slowly, for about seven minutes until I knew I was in no Haza's range of psychic annoyance.

I ran like lightning.

Ever since that night I encountered the Avenging Angel, I've been healing quicker, remembering everything, stronger, running faster…very fast.

Not to mention, I weighed myself and took a photo of myself yesterday and today. I'm losing weight, and my features are becoming bolder. It's like I'm becoming absolutely, the purest beauty possible.

I stop next to a pond and splash some water in my face. I have no idea what's going on with me, but I want to find out. This is why Nora is the only person I'm telling about this. If I tell anyone else, they'd just become paranoid, especially Rodes. I sprang and continued to run.

I finally come to a stop when I come to a small open clearing. One side has tree covering while the other side is wide open space. That space has a ridge, a pointed rock that you could sit on and over look the lakes. This ridge is at a cliff, and the point reminded me of 'The Lion King'. That is probably the main reason I chose it.

Maybe I should snatch a cat and hold it up in the sky. I giggle to myself and sigh. I sit on the ridge and look at the beautiful view of sunrays bursting through the cloud covering. I reach to my pocket and pull out my phone with relief; I actually didn't know it was there. I'm actually quite surprised it didn't fall out with my running and stopping.

I grab the earphones and place them on, switching the music player on and swaying in time to Michael Jacksons 'Earth Song', which, actually, matched the current mood, I was in. Not too happy, but not sad.

It is as an English teacher said. It's ambiguous.

It means confusing.

I take a deep breath and whistle to Michael Jackson.

Avenging Angels POV

There is the girl. How stupid of her to come alone. I could break her neck in a few seconds, but what good would that do to me. She is a huntress; a woman of pure intent chosen by God to protect anything and everything. If I snap her neck, all that would happen is it would snap back and she would get a gush of air in her lungs with the shock of dying briefly. Yet all I would do is continue to snap it, until she begs to die, which God would grant. That's the problems with huntress.

They are immortal, and can only die when they want to and request it. They must truly want it too.

I crouch lower as I see the girl swaying to obscene music. My brothers have requested me to watch her, since one was close to killing her, if you can call it killing. I hear a snap of a twig and spin round fast. I see a blur of white and follow it.

My brother summons.

"What is thy bidding?" I see my brother in arms, in a sorrow face. We are miles away. Yes, that is how fast we travel in mere seconds.

"Report!"

"The huntress is oblivious to her race. Her friend is Carnet to the youngest Haza, yet she loves the Guardian. A complicated mess. All our brothers fault. We must thank him." I bow in respect to my higher brother.

"Crimson was close to finishing us all off. There are only three brothers left now. The time for thanking is non-existent. We must continue to watch and learn about these brats that call themselves lovers. You stay…no…we go back today. _He _is getting suspicious. Bribe someone to do the work for you." I see a flash and my brother is gone.

"Brother." I bow and turn running back to the girl. I crouch and watch her.

She will not live long. It is my primary target to make her suffer and die.

But for now, I watch. I smile with anticipation.

Keep your friends close and enemies closer as they say.

Although this girl, will not be the first to die.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Yet again, if you like twilight or Dark Visions and are interested in reading my fan fic for them, then please visit my account and have a go. :-)**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	11. Why Oh Why?

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Sorry for not updating in ages, and also, I have a writers lump from school so this is really annoying to type (not that I don't want to type it)**

**Have fun.**

**Why Oh why?**

Vee's POV

"Rodes…shut-up!" I slapped him on the legged and crossed my arms. Rodes and I were in my Aston Martin, driving to his house. Rodes was laughing his head off at a certain _thing _that happened only minutes earlier. Rodes was convincing Mom to let me stay at his house for the remainder of free days we have before we go back to school. Rodes was waiting in the car and I was just on my way out when Mom pulled me away and asked me…ugh!

Because she asked me, I feel like she doesn't trust me. That isn't good in a mother/daughter relationship. I wonder if Nora's mom is like this? I looked back at Rodes, who was still laughing like there was no tomorrow. I look in front and behind the car, seeing everything is all clear on this road.

And I whack Rodes in the stomach with my fist. Yes, he really did tick me off that much.

"OW! AHH-!" We started to swerve on the road and finally skidded to a stop. Rodes let go of the wheel and looked at me. "What-the fuck-was that?"

"You know exactly what it was! You wouldn't stop laughing at me!" I shout in his face and point at him too. I lean back into my seat and look out my window.

"That isn't what I'm talking about!"

"WHAT IS IT THEN!" I scream in his face. I immediately regret it and see that Rodes face is full of pain. I look down to see Rodes rubbing his belly…as if it was hurting. I look back up at Rodes and shrink back into my seat.

"How did you have the force or strength to hurt me?" Oh crap! He's onto me. He knows something is happening to me. Quick…think of something Vee!

"Maybe it's pure luck. I was angry." I twiddle with my fingers and hope he keeps on driving. I look away. Then I hear the accelerator and we're moving not as fast and we turn into a driveway. I frown. "We're here? Already?"

"Yep." That's it…a 'yep'.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Rodes killed the engine and is right in my face, pressing me back on the chair. For an instant, I got the image his eyes were black and his hair was red. I could definitely say that I knew what his twin looked like…because now he was acting like him.

"Because you don't trust me. I know there is something you're hiding from me. This cannot work for us if we don't trust each other." Rodes releases his pressure on my and gets out of the car. I sat there, breathing heavily and I heard the slamming of the boot and the front door. I was alone.

I was also in shock.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, just staring into blank space, but it was the rumble of my tummy that brought me out and I looked around to see the lights in Rodes house are all on. I look to my right.

"JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH! Don't scare me like that Sirera!" Sirera was in a winter style; she looked warm and was smiling at me. It was however, a sad smile.

"What are you?"

"What?"

"Vee…Vee, Vee, Vee." Sirera starting shaking her head. She grabbed my left wrist and turned it upright and gasped. I squinted and looked away in shame. On my wrist was a pale mark, like my Carnet mark, that was a pale blue. It was a sword with wings and circling mist. It wasn't large, but it was noticeable.

"Please don't tell Rodes. I don't know what I am but I know I'm not human anymore, just don't tell him." I was expecting her to scream at me, to drag me in the house and dangle me in front of Rodes and tell her whatever I am and he would reject me and thank the Avenging Angels for doing this tormenting to me. Instead…I got the best thing from Sirera.

"I'm not going to say anything. Promise. This is something for you to tell Rodes himself. I have to ask…you have no idea what you are?" I shake my head to her and she places a hand on my knee and shakes in playfully. She smiles at me like I'm the best thing she's seen.

"Is it bad?" Sirera starts to laugh and shakes her head.

"Far from it. You're what's called a Huntress. A woman of pure soul chosen by God to protect. Take into consideration you're called a Huntress…what does that tell you?" I look down and think about it. I tilt my head, scratch my head, and look around. In the end I resulted to a guess.

"Hunt something?" I giggled a little at how pitiful that was. Sirera laughs too.

"Huntress kill Fallen. They also kill Demons and Ghosts. Huntresses have the ability to absolve or punish a spirit, depending on what they've done. SO, sooner or later, you'll be Hayley Joe Osmond." I frowned and she giggled.

"Care to elaborate?" I felt like an idiot with her sometimes.

"You're telling me you've never seen 'The 6th Sense' or 'A Lions Tale'? What about 'A.I'? Do you have a Playstation 2? Kingdom Hearts? No? Pfftt…well, I was talking about 'The 6th Sense' mainly. You'll see dead people." My eyes widened and I gaped.

"What?" I felt like my world will collapse around me.

"You'll see dead people. Stop having a sissy fit. Now look-" Sirera gets out of the car in a blink of an eye and the next minute, I'm standing next to the front door with my hair sorted and Sirera sorting my clothes "-go in there and talk to Rodes, you've been sitting in that car for two hours and I'm guessing he's rather regretting the way he acted." Sirera pushed me into the house and closed the door behind her. I took small steps forward.

"Rodes?" I heard a rushing noise and then hands wrapped around my waist. Lips kissed my neck and the strength tightened.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted. I'm just worried." I turned around and grabbed his face and kissed it, right on lips and I made sure he got my message that I love him.

"I'm sorry I'm not being honest. Sit down; I have something to tell you." Rodes pulls me to the couch and sits down, patting his legs after wards. I sit on him and he cradles me, but I make sure he can see my arm clearly. The sleeve is pulled down all the way. I turn and tap my arm. "Go ahead and look."

Rodes reached for my left arm and pulls the sleeve up. He gasps and his grip on me tightens. He leans his head on my shoulder and started laugh.

"I think your moms question is worse than this. I'm so relieved!" I lean into him and he sighs, calming his laugh down. I frown however, confused with what he said.

"How is this relieving for you? How is this better than what my Mom asked, although that was pretty bad?" I giggle and look at Rodes.

"I thought you were going to leave me, or say you were dying or something. Yeah, that's how paranoid and worried I was. Vee, there is nothing wrong with being Huntress, it's a massive honour. You surpass many of higher ranked Angels. You're up there," Rodes raises his arm and I laugh. I also realise how important he says I am, "and your boss in extremely cool." I look at him and pull my expression that includes a raised eyebrow and a still one. I learned it from Jack Nicholson movies.

"Who is my boss? Except God." I laugh sarcastically.

"Ever heard of St. Lucia? If you read the inferno canto, or even play the game, you'll know who she is. But I'll tell you now; Lucia is probably the kindest person up there." Rodes pulls me off him and stands up. He starts to walk to his kitchen.

"Where are you going? You alright with me like this?" I shrug and hold my hands up like I'm comparing something. Rodes turns around and winks.

"I'm making a tea, want one?" I shake my head and look at the fire burning. I grab a pillow and hug it. "Oh and about St. Lucia…" I spin around and see Rodes poke around the corner.

"What?"

"She is one beep of a babe!" I gasp and laugh.

I also manage to fling a pillow at him before he could run off in time.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Also, since you're reading this, I'm thinking of starting a fan fic on the vampire diaries show…do you reckon I should go for it?**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige :)**


	12. Bling Blang

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I have two very quick notes for you.**

**First- If you've read my twilight story, then you'll be pleased to know I've started a sequel and is available to read now. It's called Blood Redemption so look for that on my profile/**

**Second – a good friend of mine has created a fan fiction account and is planning to write about the Morganville stories as well as 'Bree Tanner'. He name is amber 'Ambi' Lee so go look up her account too.**

**That is all. Have fun**

**Bling Blang**

Nora's POV

I was standing at the front door of my house and avoiding the lounge, since all I could think about at the moment was Alaric. It must be the whole Carnet business but the problem is, I know sooner or later I'm going to have to tell Patch about it at some point. It's only been a day and he's all on my mind. I look at the mirror over on the other side of the room and I see I'm smiling, what was I thinking about again?

Alaric! Dammit! Stop it Nora! Get your head together! Stop thinking of the way he was so soft and caring with you. Stop thinking about how tender he was with kissing you and how he didn't rush into things, droning out the moment. Stop thinking about how you wanted it too. Stop it! Stop stop stop stop!

I rubbed my arm and looked at Patch, who was on the phone to Mom, trying to convince her to let me stay over at Rodes's house for a sleep over when it was actually about protection. They actually decided to protect me too. Patch was droning on about how I needed relief from stress, no doubt Rodes gave the same speech to Vee's Mom. Patch kept on persisting and asking and pleading to let me stay over. I heard Patch sigh and put the phone down. He walked around the kitchen corner and I stood up, taking my weight off the wall. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets.

"What did she say?" I shuffle and fidget, looking around the room and trying to not look into Patch's eyes, as it would give away my guilt.

"She said it was okay. Get your things; we're taking your car. Don't forget your phone." I pull out my phone form my jacket pocket and wave it at his face. He's been reminding me about my phone a lot lately, probably trying to keep me safe as much as possible. I reached for my car keys but Patch got to them before me. He grinned and winked. "Not today, I'm driving this baby." Patch waited for me to say something. Probably wondering if I'll let him or tell him to give the keys back. His eyes were pleading and I sighed, picking up my bag and slinging it over my back.

"Fine then, but don't damage the car." I start walking past Patch and he gestures with triumph, enough so that I flinched away.

"YES!" Patch jumped up with his arms in the air and ran to the car. Actually, I wouldn't say run, more like skipped. He was genuinely happy about the fact he got to drive my car today. Geez Louise.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Keep your eyes on the road Patch!" I get in the shotgun seat and Patch has an expression of a bubbly child. He turns on the ignition and presses hard on the pedal, reversing the car with a lot of force. He turns round and faces the main town and floors it. We were going so fast I couldn't even see birds clearly. I look at Patch "How long are we going to be?"

"Couple of minutes." Patch had the 'concentration' face on, and I giggled. Seeing the concentration face is so funny, especially if they don't know you're looking at them.

"That's long enough for a cat nap." I lean back in the seat and doze off. I didn't expect the dream I had, and I don't know what it meant or where it came from.

I was in a large white marble room and there was a woman in a silk robe, her hair natural bleach blonde although her lashes were dark. I gasped at her face. It was beautiful, it looked like it was carved from marble and its fineness and glow would knock Megan fox of her top stand. There was one thing about her face that was missing.

Her eyes looked like they'd been gauged out but in replacement, she had a blue light come from them and lines around her eyes. She smiled at me and offered her hand. I walked forward, about to take it.

But I was yanked out of my dream from a sudden stop. I poke my head up and look around. Patch was getting out of the car and I rubbed my eyes, yawing at the same time. I pulled the lock of the door and it clunked open. I got the handle for the bag and lifted it while I pulled myself out of the car. I closed the door behind me and heard the jingle of the car locking. I did a brisk walk to catch up with Patch, who was waiting at the front door. The very large front door. Now that I look at the house, it's huge. It's a mansion. It's a party crib. It's…it's…

"This house was designed by Sirera, built by Alaric and paper worked by Rodes. It's not a complicated layout and every room is designed to suit every person that enters it. Get ready." Patch knocks three times on the large wooden door. Behind the door, I heard someone shout 'I'll get it.' Knowing the pitch of the voice, I would say that that person was Sirera. A blonde girl appeared at the door.

"Nora, Patch, so glad you're here." Sirera walks up to me and gives me a tight hug, and lightly digs Patch in the arm. She takes my bag and runs back inside, gesturing for me and Patch to follow. I walked in before Patch and look around in amazement. The place was huge; it was the definition of huge.

Patch was right about it being suited to every person; the colours co-ordinated with everything. There was a slight ancient, gothicness that Goths would love and drug lords appreciate. There were neon lights that any person would like. They weren't shaped in any special way but there as a light source. Sirera came back and looked at me with expectation.

"What do you think?" I was still gaping by this point.

"It's amazing. It's also weird to know you designed this. You're great, you don't need to go to school, just take a job as a designer." Sirera laughed with flattery and placed an arm round my shoulders.

"Well, considering I look seventeen, I don't think that's possible. Designers become famous if noticed and I can't become famous Nora, because people would notice that I don't age. Savvi?" I mouth an o and took one last look at the hall before Sirera shook me out of my awe. "Anyway, Vee is upstairs, she can't wait to see you, and despite the fact you saw her yesterday. Go up and see her." Sirera winks at me and grabs Patch by the arm. I walk up the large staircase that reminded me of the staircase in the Disney film 'Beauty and the Beast'. This house was very large. Did I make that point already?

The staircase veered off to left and right and I had an instinct to go right. The neon lights were here too and I looked at each painting I went past. There was Vincent Van Gough, Monnet, Picasso and some stained glass window designs. A door to my right opened and I banged into a guy who'd just come out of the shower and was only in a towel. My hands stuck to his chest and I looked up to see Alaric. He was looking at me with a dumbfounded expression, and surprise.

The corners of his mouth started turning up to form a smile. It wasn't a smile of greeting or apology. It was a smile of pure bliss and love. I looked at the mirror behind him from the bathroom and I saw I was smiling like a girl who has a crush on Ian Somerholder and only realized, after about ten seconds of him holding to you, you realize it's him.

That's what I felt like now. I felt like a firework had just been ignited in me and the light from it is an aura of love, it's the only thing I see or think about when I'm with him. I decided to go cautiously and just start with a conversation.

"Hi." I whispered it softly so only he heard it.

"Hi." He whispers the same way back to me. His smile becomes wider and forms into a grin. "Are you comfortable there?" He looks down briefly and I look to see I still have my hands on his chest. His bare, eight pack body (minus the towel, who knows what's under that) was under my hands. I take them off quickly and my hands feel freezing afterwards.

"Sorry." I mumble, I look down and feel horrible about what I just did. I completely forgot about Patch, and how he's only on the opposite side of the mansion.

"Hey," Alaric holds my hand and sways it lightly;"I've really got to dash." Alaric bends down and kisses my on the lips and pulls away slightly, but comes back for more and I kiss him back. He comes back for the last time and touches my lip with the tip of his tongue. When he finally moves back, he dazzles me with another smile and I smile back, half heartedly. "See you later." He pecks my cheek and, holding onto his towel, runs to the opposite side of the mansion.

I walk forward and look at doors, thinking which one could be the one Vee is in. In the distance I could hear music blasting.

_I see you driving round town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like 'Forget You!'_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_And I'm like 'Forget You!'_

I hear a girl singing along and could tell it was Vee. She was on a bit of a high and I wonder what has got her like this. Maybe Rodes and Vee have finally done it? I hear Vee walk over to the other side of the room and a click is heard, the music stops and a new tune comes on.

_You just gotta ignite_

_The light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the 4__th__ of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_C'mon, Show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the_

_Sky, sky, sky_

I was bouncing in time to Katy Perry. This song was just amazing, although the video is rather weird. It was also ironic. I just thought earlier about how I felt like a firework. I was the firework; I was the one making the connection between us. I knocked on the door and Vee opened up but continued to bounce around. I took my jacket off and bounced with her and I felt a mix of emotions, but doing this reminded me of other things.

It reminded me of the old days.

When we weren't different.

**Thoughts and opinions**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	13. Bonding Time

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Just to let Scarlet Heart and possibly other story readers of my work, I'm going to focus on Scarlet Heart mostly, so the Twilight and Dark Visions stories are going to have to wait.**

**Have Fun**

**Bonding Time**

Nora's POV

I was sitting in Vee's room and listening to Vee and Sirera talk about the huntress. Yeah, I found out about that, and to be fair, I'm pretty jealous.

The fact she'll live forever and she's basically a super human that's just as good as a Fallen or Arch Angel and so…she does work for a saint. I'm just confused of little things, I mean; Sirera said they have to protect everything. Surely Vee wouldn't be alone in her job to protect the town, it's not like she can care for a goldfish or anything.

I think, however, when the time comes, Vee will be very willing to protect people.

At the moment, Sirera was explaining how a huntress stays alive while working for the heavenly dead.

"St. Lucia herself chooses who becomes a huntress and it's very rare to meet one. There were usually two or three set to a town, but nowadays, with everything that's been happening…you know…the rise in crime and the amount of huntresses murdered, the number has gone down. There's a huntress here and there, and it's probably impossible to see two huntresses together." Sirera bobs her head in time with the music that was playing, which surprisingly enough was a rocky song.

"Are there any guys?" Vee has her legs crossed and arms on her knees. Rodes and Patch requested that the girls stayed behind and looked after each other while they went out to find information, and it was only about eight in the evening. Patch thought that it would be a good idea for all of us to do a little bonding, not that I needed bonding with Sirera, but I think he meant boding with Vee, because of hurling ourselves into this supernatural world of Angels, it's made us become apart.

"No. St. Lucia is a symbol of strength within women. If she makes a guy a hunter, if that's what you'll call it, then it completely defeats her point in showing that women can be powerful too. She's a feminist, put it that way." We all burst into laughter and Vee relaxes a little. I stay quiet and let her ask questions about being a huntress. Her next question gets me thinking too.

"How come you know so much?" Sirera looks between me and Vee and sighs.

"I was one of her lieutenants. I was her right hand gal before…" Sirera trails off and looks away. Vee broke the silence.

"Before you fell. It wasn't your fault you know. Don't put yourself down about it." Sirera looks up at Vee and smiles with gratitude. Sirera looks at me and sighs.

"Lucia was the closest thing I had to a mother in heaven. _He _never spoke to me so I suppose I didn't have a father. Lucia was my mother and father in my eyes. Pretty weird right?" Sirera laughs at herself and looks to _Vee _for an opinion. I think it's fantastic she's making an effort to connect with Vee.

"How do they get Angels?" I just blurted out the question. I felt quite rude about it afterwards but Sirera didn't seem to care.

"We live, we die, and we're judged, heaven or hell. Demons and Angels. Pretty simple." Sirera shrugs and looks up, falling back on Vee's bed.

"What era are you from?" I asked Sirera an interesting question since finding out that Angels were once living people and not some things created from the energy and mass of God.

"Alaric and I are from the Greeks. We were a rich family and we lived in a large and beautiful luxury estate. Our mother and father never spent time with us so Alaric and I became closer than normal brothers and sisters and we taught each other how to use our knowledge to trick people into giving us what we wanted; usually information, the latest gossip and so. Lets see, Aston and his father were from the Egyptians and then Rodes was from the Stone Age." I gape.

"I'm going out with an ancient man? That's gross." Vee makes a small gagging sound before looking back at Sirera and pulling a face. Her expression softens as she thinks of something that would make the thought of Rodes being thousands of years old…better.

"Well, now you know why he cares for you so much. He's lived so long that he doesn't want to loose you."

"I know that now! It's just…Crimson…" Vee briefly looked at me and then looked down; Sirera looked away, not before flickering her gaze to me.

"Guys, don't go there." I put a finger up to hush them, and I shake my head to add and emphasise my meaning of stopping them.

"Sorry, Nora. Look, the guys are gone and it's just us girls sitting here chatting about the huntress and past loves and times before. You two can carry on doing that. I'm having some hot chocolate." Sirera stood up and waved, before being gone in the blink of an eye. I looked at Vee and we shrugged in unison, not sure what to do since the voice of the time had left the room to drink hot chocolate.

I however, thought of Patch's past (tongue twister there). Where did he come from, what was his position and what was he like as a human?

Someone has some explaining to do - I clutched my chest and gasped.

An emotion called shock waved over me, and the place I was clutching was my Carnet mark.

Alaric had found something. I was feeling that he was getting closer, and fast.

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	14. Prime Suspect

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Message for Danielle Salvatore – it's coming close to the chapter that reveals you know what.**

**Also, if you've read Crescendo and find some things are wrong, then don't blame me, I haven't read Crescendo yet although I'm dying to.**

**Have fun**

**Prime Suspect**

Patch's POV

The only time when I'm in my own thought, I'm doing something to protect Nora and Vee…mainly Nora.

Soon after Nora settled in with Vee and Sirera we headed off, that would be Rodes, Alaric and I. We ran to the library (well, I flew) and when we got there, we split up into groups to analyse if this Avenging Angel was the specific one Rodes feared, or if he was part of the group that led what he feared. I was placed in charge of surveillance, and if I was right, Vee's visit should still be in records.

I was sit in front of a computer, trying to locate my way around to find the day and time Vee was in the library. I was right in the fact that her day would still be there. The library doesn't really check its records to see for burglaries. That defeats the point with the surveillance. My head rang like I had a headache.

_Don't have to be so impatient you know! _I blurted to Rodes through my head. I remembered that Alaric and Rodes were waiting for me to turn off the main cameras within the library.

_Hurry up! There are people who need to be protected and I don't plan on getting attacked anytime soon! _I felt something like a banging in my head, which I knew was Rodes persistence.

_Rodes, do you want me to dye your hair red as well as your feathers and put ink in your eyes? _I heard Alaric butt in on the conversation and I tensed at what he was describing. In the dream world of the Haza, that shows them for what they truly are, Crimson had red hair, wings and black eyes. I relaxed, getting my focus back to normal and I looked around me, looking for any set of buttons that could be red or green or whatever stereotypical colour they may be. I spun round in the office chair and stopped when I was facing away from the computer screen. I stood up and walked over to the box with many different buttons. I flicked a small lamp light on and saw the buttons were labelled.

_Cameras_

_Please do not touch unless told to by an official_

_Reception_

_Stack 1 to 4_

_Stack 5 to 9_

_Stack 10 to 15_

_Reading Area_

_Corner Area_

_Lobby_

I flicked all the switches to off and spun back to the computer. I look at all the television screens and saw they were blank. I clicked on the date Vee was in the library.

_Okay, it's alright to go in. I'm looking at the day Vee was in the library. _I type in the time and right click, then click play.

All the screens flickered and I saw all the different angles of the library at that time. A girl walked in, waved to the staff and walked to the Corner Area. That, I gathered, was Vee, since these cameras were very clear. It was interesting to see Vee by herself. I saw her look at her Carnet mark of silver stars a couple of time, which is the symbol of eternal friendship. She played with her phone a little, probably changing songs.

Vee looked up and tensed. She was staring at something in front of her. She gaped a little then looked back down to read her…Angel books? Vee turned her page and gasped, looking up at something that was meant to be in front of her, but it was hidden by the shelf. I looked at the other angles to see if the thing disturbing Vee had been caught. I look back at the main camera with Vee in it and she was looking away and something.

Then I noticed.

I rewound the video and played it twice as slow. Then I saw that there wasn't just one Avenging Angel, there were four.

I knew that Rodes told me he personally took care of two out of the six Avenging Angles that sent him, along with the others down to the ground as Haza.

There was one sitting and looking at Vee in the seating area for reading. There was another looking through the shelves and occasionally glancing back at Vee and there was one at reception. Then there was the main one who was walking out. However, all the Avenging Angels had a similar mark on the back of their necks. A red mark that looked like some sort of evil phoenix.

_Rodes?_

_Yeah?_

_Did your Avenging Angels have a red phoenix mark on the back of their neck?_

_Oh god!_

Rodes's POV

I broke communication with Patch and ran to find Alaric. I ran everywhere and looked in all the small spots, but found nothing. Alaric was gone. I knew with the news that Patch found, it would put him on edge and probably make him flee to Nora to protect her. I felt like doing that with Vee but running to her would make me alone and vulnerable. I would lead them home. But I felt horrible because I didn't realise the depth of the situation.

He was running to Nora because he truly loved her.

And they know this.

**Thoughts and Opinions**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	15. Running To Love And Death

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Harry Potter! Love him!  
**

**I'm also very pissed off about a certain rude review I got!**

**Just sayin'.**

**Have fun.**

**Running To Love And Death**

Alaric's POV

Focus, just focus, just focus on getting back home.

You're not freaking out at the fact it's _them, _you're freaking out at the fact that Nora is in grave danger.

FOCUS ALARIC!

I was running past traffic lights and traffic jams without getting noticed, I could tell. I was trying to get back to Nora, Sirera and Vee as fast as possible, to tell them we all need to stay together, or we needed to get out of here. I was at least ten minutes away from the mansion.

Ten minutes away from Nora.

I don't know what came over me when I kissed Nora earlier, I just felt so calm and I _wanted_ to kiss her. As soon as my lips met hers I was just…wow, I was in bliss. I felt so in tune and connected with her. I hope she feels the same. Wait, no…I'm trying to solve the situation. Nora wants to be with Patch.

But I'm so lost now. I want to be with her. I _love _her. And to be fair, I think I've loved her since I first met her in the dream world. I saw her and I was just thinking 'Wow, she's different.'

But the thought of those Avenging Angels coming after her just makes me feel disgusted, horrible and even angry. Of course it would make me angry; I wouldn't want anything touching her. Why does everything bad have to happen as soon as something good happens?

I wasn't that far now, just keep running, keep going, FOCUS!

My mind kept on wandering to Nora, her mangled body on the floor like my human was. Her blood all over the walls and her…her heart…across the room. Her head…twisted. The room I found her in was just my worst nightmare. It was like her screams were trapped in that room, I couldn't stand being there, but I couldn't stop looking at her. Her face was frozen in the expression of pure fear. The fear you only see when you know you're about to die; the fear that screams despair. I remember, the night before she died, I stayed with her for the night. That's the only time I've ever stayed with the person I loved.

That's why I'm running to Nora now; I'm not going to abandon Nora like I abandoned _her._

I'm so close, I can feel the pulse of my heart increasing, and I can feel her worry as she feels my panic. I can feel her _soul._

She's about two minutes away.

Focus, focus.

Something rushes past me. Only something that is like me can do that.

They're here, and they're following me. They know where Nora is, I need to protect her. I focus my energy and will my self to run faster. I'm only around the corner.

I run hard and look to my right, where I see a bleach blonde face smiling at me like there was a devil behind it. He nodded to something behind me and to my left was another one and I gasped.

It was the angel that sent me down. The angel that held me and put these scars on my arms. The ones that kept me on this cursed ground.

I was at the door. I turned the handle and ran in, shouting.

"NOR-" I shouted as hard as I could but was knocked to the side, smashing the neon light. I looked up and saw the Avenging Angel that lead to my, everyone's demise. He grabbed me by the neck and held me against the wall. In the back I could see something running.

It was Sirera, she was running to me. Another Avenging Angel grabbed her and kept her still while two others grabbed me. The leader went from grabbing my neck, to grabbing my head.

I knew it was-

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**I think you can gather what's happened to Alaric.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	16. Recap On A Life And Death

**Hey guys and gals.**

**There is snow everywhere and I decided to wear uggs. How stupid was that? A little advice, when it snows, best shoes to wear are converse. I haven't slipped once.**

**Have Fun.**

**Recap On A Life And Death**

Sirera's POV

I walked out of the room, leaving Vee and Nora behind. I headed straight for the kitchen, which was on the ground floor at the right side of the house. While I was walking down the stairs, I noticed that I was a little tense. I gathered it was from my paranoia of the Avenging Angels. I did a sharp turn left, and dash straight to the kitchen, slamming the door behind me. I look around the kitchen, breathing heavily. I needed time to myself.

What was it Alaric used to give me when I panicked? Hot chocolate, right.

I think any person knowing my thoughts would be thinking 'Why is Sirera asking about her memories? The Haza are never meant to forget', well, truth is, when Crimson died, I forgot a majority of things.

Nora and Rodes think that I was unaffected by the death of my Carnet, but I was; turns out that just after he died, I forgot everything that happened between us. Hundreds of thousands of year's worth of memories were lost. In the time we held Patch and Nora in the dream after Crimson died, Alaric used what power he had to restore everything in my mind. I don't remember absolutely everything, but enough to get by with Nora, Patch and Rodes.

They don't know, they don't even guess. They don't know that I don't feel comfortable around them. I feel like a spy in enemy grounds. I feel alone in the world, and everyone else isn't real.

I grab milk out of the fridge and rummage through the cupboards to collect the chocolate powder. I switch on the microwave to pre-heat. I put two teaspoons of powder in a mug and pour milk until about an inch form the brim. I leave it in the microwave for two minutes and I lean on the counter.

The only thing that actually makes me feel good is Vee. I'm comfortable around her because she is what I used to be. She is a Carnet and a Huntress so she is basically like me. I don't miss being a Carnet (not that I remember it perfectly) but I do sympathize for Vee. What if something were to happen to Rodes?

The microwave 'pings'.

I walk over and open the door. I grab a tea towel and hold the hand of the mug, testing the heat with my finger. I set the mug down on the counter ands stir with a spoon before I lift the mug and start to sip.

I tensed.

Outside, I could hear a disturbance outside. Someone was running. Running at a pace impossible for a human.

Was it an Avenging Angel? Was it one of the guys?

The noise got closer until I could hear it coming to the front door.

The handle creaked. I placed my mug down.

The door burst open.

"NOR-" The man shouting got hit aside with a thud. I hesitantly opened the door and peaked around to see Avenging Angels pace. In the back, I could see Alaric, pinned to the wall, by the leader. He grabbed his neck. I knew what he was going to do.

I pushed the door aside and screamed for them to get away, but the Avenging Angel closest to me grabbed me and held me. He stopped me from running or moving to attack. I was weak.

Two more Avenging Angel walked towards Alaric and grabbed his arms, holding him against the wall. I leaned forward to scream with all my lungs and I could hear Nora and Vee panicking in their rooms, staying near each other rather than be killed by joining the fight.

The leader Avenging Angel grabbed Alaric's head and the last sign of life I saw from him was the regret and fear in his eyes.

The Avenging Angel twisted his head around, the cracks of bones echoing across the entire room. I will for him to be alive, but the lead Avenging Angel turned to me and pressed hard in my mind I screamed in pain.

_He is dead because it was I that killed him_

I saw his fist clench and he punched me in the gut, then in the face with quick succession.

I black out.

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	17. Blood Isn't My Thing

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Extremely sorry about how lame I've been with the miniscule updates! The ridiculously long times between them and so on :/**

**I've been caught up with Christmas! Well. Overrated. This. Year. (In my opinion)**

**I is not happy with the coca-cola advert change! It's like a Christmas landmark!**

**Anyways…Have Fun!**

**Blood Isn't My Thing**

Nora's POV

I sat in Sirera's guest room and I was facing Vee. Sirera had just left the room to probably talk to Alaric and update him on me or something like that…wait…

How come I'm thinking of Alaric? I'm with Patch! Stupid Carnet…

Me and Vee were just looking round the room, not mentioning anything, since she was probably still awkward with the whole 'Huntress' situation. I thought I should break the ice, since Rihanna's 'Only Girl' wasn't working.

"So, what do you think of you're change?' I was going to add 'I'm the only one who isn't immortal now' but I had a feeing a remark like that didn't help. It would also highlight the fact I'm jealous of her. No joke.

"It's scary. I had no idea something like this would ever happen to me, but it has. I didn't know Huntress even existed until I was one. I'm just glad Sirera and Rodes are here to help me with it." Vee grinned at me, a put on grin, probably just to make me laugh, which I did. The song had changed now. Yet again, it was a custom CD, one which Sirera had, composing of her favourite songs. What came on was 'Someone's Waiting For You' from The Rescuers. A specific lyric stood out to me.

_You must try to be brave, little one_

"That's so weird. Every time I listen to a piece of music, it reflects what I feel or give me a message!" Vee laughed at my outburst and put her hand over her mouth to stop her laughing fit. She only did that when she thought it was inappropriate to laugh. I shot her a look, implying it wasn't funny.

"I'm sorry Nora, I couldn't help it. Hey, it's a common thing. A lot of people hear music that links to their current mood, a memory, or even a message. Maybe it's God-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT'S GOD GIVING A SIGN!" I picked up a small pillow next to me and threw it hard at Vee. She ducked with amazing speed, caught the pillow, and threw it back.

It hit me slam in the face.

"Ow!"

"Oh look, Roxanne from Moulin Rouge is on! _The_ tango tune!" Vee got up and started dancing in a funny way, then stopped, when she noticed it wasn't the karaoke version and sat down, miming the lyrics. She blushed when Ewan McGregor started singing, and sighed, going giddy. I sat up and rubbed my face. It doesn't matter if the pillow only had cotton bud filling, it hurt. My skin pricked with the heat and the pain. I breathed through my nose, and out of my mouth to calm me down. I smelled roses. I never noticed that Sirera's guest room smelled of roses. Maybe it was the pillow. I looked at Vee, hoping she'd apologize, she didn't. I thought I'd be mean.

"OW! OH MY GOD! Vee, that killed! I think my nose is broken. I can't breathe!" I started to fake-gasp and Vee looked at me then put a hand on my back, rubbing to try and help. I gave the impression that I apparently wasn't dying, but I was winded…Pfftt. Fine then. "Vee…" I said it as if I had barely any air. Vee panicked and turned me over looked at my face. She gave me a look of fear and I put my head back and closed me eyes, and held my breath, trying to give the impression I was dead.

"Holy Shit!" Vee poked my shoulders and I heard her breath. This was my chance of revenge.

I sat up as quickly as possible and shouted "GOTCHA!" Vee screamed and rolled over the bed, falling over on the other side. I laugh so hard I cried, and also earned a stitch. Vee sat up at the other side of the bed and glared at me.

"I actually thought you were dead!" I continued to cackle while Vee shouted at me.

"Serve's you right for throwing a pillow with _your _new strength! That did actually hurt." To emphasise, I stopped laughing and rubbed my cheek. I looked at Vee carefully and saw she was crying. Well, not exactly crying, but tearing. Crying is moaning in despair. Tearing is silent despair. I walked over and put an arm around her and rubbed her right shoulder. "I'm sorry. I thought you would use you hearing to hear my heart." Vee's heard perked up and she turned to me.

"I didn't think of that!"

"Obviously!"

"Nora…that's unfair! I'm still not used to this!"

"Obviously!"

"Nora, stop saying obviously!" Vee gave me a full glare.

"Ob-…Okay. Sorry." I walked over to the stereo and paused the music. I smelled the roses. I heard birds and traffic. I saw colours of the guest room and Vee, looking at me like I was a lunatic.

"Nora, what are you doing?" I looked back at Vee and relaxed my muscles.

"I'm absorbing my surrounds." Vee shook her head in confusion. "I'm relaxing, getting rid of stress, enlightening the senses." Vee looked around the room herself and then breathed deeply, relaxed and smiled.

"Well, it works." I turned around and put the music back on. It was Barbra Streisand. Oh…yeah…

Vee and I started jumping in time and we guessed when they said Barbra Streisand, getting it wrong a couple of times. I started to hear weird snipping noises.

I stopped jumping and looked around. I noticed something with one lamp bulb.

It was flickering.

_Snip! _Two bulbs!

_Snip! _All the bulbs in the room! I turned to Vee, confused why she isn't concerned, instead, she shouted in happiness. "Nora, you're making this a rave! How are you doing this?"

_Snip!_

The music went off! Vee stopped jumping and turned to me. "What did you do-why are the lights flickering like that? It's not you! What is it?"

"I don't know, I hoped you would notice! You're the superhuman!" I went next to her. And she hugged me tight and whispered next to me.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not good at noticing things. Especially things like the obvious." I looked at her with the best _are you serious? _Look.

"That makes no sense, what so ever." I shook my head and clung to her again. "It would only-"

There was a commotion downstairs. Something had burst and I heard a "NOR-". Someone was on the verge of saying my name. I pulled away from Vee but she grabbed me and pulled me in the wardrobe, and I saw her eyes, the focused on the wardrobe doors, which shut, and clicked, locking us in. She focused outside, and all the bulbs went off. I turned to her. "What are you doing? Someone needs us downstairs!" I whispered in anger. Vee put a hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Someone's in the house, minus the person who called for you." I tried to speak, but her hand stayed firm. Even licking her hand didn't work. I grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, enough to quickly whisper.

"Oh, now you know how to use your abilities!"

The door was blown open and slammed against the wall. I felt a pain in my stomach, about the place where my Carnet mark is. It felt someone was yanking my skin, my insides and everything about me away from me and that's when I knew. Alaric was in danger, or dying.

He was the one who called for me.

I was about to scream when I heard the flapping of wings, and a footstep in the guest room. I was going to scream my lungs out when Vee put a hand over my mouth and I saw her panic, knowing I wasn't screaming in fear, and believe me, I was afraid, but I was screaming with pain. Physical and mental. I mentally felt like the love of my life had died. I closed my eyes and leaned into Vee.

Vee's POV

I was holding on to Nora as hard as possible and clamed her to prevent her from screaming, and giving away our position to the Avenging Angel in the guest room. He smelled the air like a dog and smiled with the roses. He picked up my bag and found a top I loved. He smelled that and moaned in pleasure. Was he getting high of something that is mine? I nearly gagged.

He put the top back and looked around the room. I was glad that the wardrobe had slits in them so I could see but they also concealed where I was. I hugged Nora even more as she bent over inside the wardrobe in pain and she opened her mouth to moan is despair. I put a hand over her mouth to silence her and waited.

_Stay there until he passes. Stay with Nora…_

All this time, a mature, middle age sounding woman was telling me what to do and I followed everything she told me to do, but it doesn't mean I was frightened. I was scared out of my skin. I looked again and saw the Avenging Angel near the window. He thrust his hand and pulled the window out, smashing the glass and dashing away.

_Go, downstairs…_

The voice in my mind faded and I opened the wardrobe, Nora still clinging to me. I looked at her and she reminded me of a character I saw in a film once. She reminded me of Agatha from Minority Report, she was being used to see the future, so much she was basically mad, and she clung to Tom Cruise like her life depended on it, she didn't care about what was around her, a stared off in the distance, murmuring things.

That was what Nora was like now. And it frightened the hell out of me to see it.

"Nora." I sat her down and calmly spoke to her. I unpinned her arms from me and held her face between my hands; I looked at her straight in the eyes. "Nora, talk to me, please." Nora moved her gaze about the room, mouth agape and she looked at me. She was breathing in hard and then swallowed.

"Ow!" She murmured. I couldn't help but giggle. But my happiness at her health didn't last long.

Because she darted up and ran downstairs before I could stop her. I've never seen her at such a speed.

It was like my speed.

Nora's POV

I stood up and ran past Vee, I ran down the stairs, not quickly walked down, I RAN. I was going so fast, I didn't realise how fast. I heard Vee upstairs.

"Nora! No! It's not safe! Nora!"

I ignored Vee's pleas and ran to the kitchen; Sirera was no where in sight. I clutched my stomach. I felt like my body was going to fall apart. I darted to the main room.

And I screamed in anguish. Heart-ache. Shock. Fear.

Alaric was pinned to the wall in the shape on a crucifix. He had two jutting bones on his neck, meaning it had been twisted. His arms had the scars opened, revealing veins, and dripping blood like there was no tomorrow. His torso was open, revealing his ribs and intestine. I nearly fainted until I noticed something.

A piece of paper was hanging next to him, next to his heart, which was stabbed into a pole. I walked forward, thinking my life couldn't get any worse and picked the paper off. I walked back to the kitchen and read what was on the paper.

_This is the price you pay_

_For killing the stray_

_Do not pursue this death_

_Or Sirera will have her last breath_

_She will not leave us_

_So forget her thus_

_And remember what you have done_

_For Crimson was my only son_

_The rest of you life, you will only see red_

_For Alaric isn't the last one to become dead_

_Remember that is was your crime_

_From me this isn't the last time_

_So be careful around you Nora Gray_

_Because I, your death, is coming your way._

"Nora! No! Come back here!" Vee skidded into the kitchen and saw what I was holding. She hugged me hard and muttered to me. "We're going to get through this. This will not affect us." She rubbed me shoulder and read over my shoulder the 'poem' or 'threat'. Vee moved around me and gasped.

"I know. Shit right. How nice of them to leave a poem. Made my day." Vee looked at like I was insane or something. To be honest, I felt like I was heading there.

"Nora, are you alright?" She touched my shirt and lifted it, and saw my Carnet mark. I didn't care. Alaric was gone. She put the shirt back down and sighed. "Your mark is still there, but it looks like a normal tattoo, none of the pretty colours." She looked away and the door slammed open again. I stood still, not caring what will happen. I heard a man shout in anguish. Vee ran to it.

"Rodes! No don't go in there!" I waited, and then heard the scream. I put my hands over my ears and wished it to go away, until I heard someone else's voice.

"Nora! Nora where are you?" I spun round and ran to the entrance room. Patch spinning around until her saw me.

"Oh my God! Patch!" I ran to him and he caught me. Holding me tight.

And I passed out.

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	18. They're Just As Human

**Hey guys and gals**

**Just to answer a review, the sequel to 'Sinister Secrets Of The Volturi', has actually been out for about a month or so. It's just that I'm focusing on this story before doing any other story.**

**Oh and this chapter is for Danielle Salvatore – because she loves Rodes and was rather happy it wasn't him that died ;) She also enjoys that Vee is getting some attention.**

**And thank you to Terri x – that poem bit took me about 15 minutes to do. I've been doing Tennyson poetry in English literature and thought that a normal threat is just boring.**

**Have Fun.**

**They're Just As Human**

Vee's POV

I ran to the door frame of the main lounge, and saw Rodes frozen, staring at the limp and lifeless body of Alaric. I knew from how Rodes expressed his friendship with Alaric that it was more than a normal friendship. They were like brothers. I was actually rather concerned with Nora. She's lost a Carnet and I remember talking to Sirera about what happened to her after Crimson died. She forgot everything and had to be taught it all over again in such a small time with Alaric. Looking at Rodes, I had a sudden thought in my mind. Nothing is ever going to be the same between us. I edged forward, reaching a hand towards Rodes's right shoulder and I hugged him from behind, leaning my head on his back. Rodes shrugged me off. I stood back and looked at Rodes with confusion. Is he abandoning me? No, he'd never do that. What's possibly going through his mind now?

I felt a lurching in my stomach and ran out of the room and dashed to the bathroom, puking in the toilet and breathing deeply, then vomiting again. This pattern went on for about ten minutes. I wondered when it was going to stop. I wondered why I was doing it. I can handle the sight if blood. I'm not queasy or vulnerable around the sight of blood. I can very much tolerate it. I heard someone open the bathroom door and hold my hair behind my head. I thought it was Nora.

"Thanks Nora." I snivelled. I didn't notice that I'd started crying.

"Nora is with Patch. She passed out. Patch knows why. He told me he knew about it when they met up in the clearing. "Rodes was rubbing my back and holding my hair. I vomited again and then I felt better. This had to be the end of the vomiting now. I turned and sat next to the toilet, looking at Rodes with tear rimmed eyes. I breathed deeply.

"Why did you shrug me off? You never do that" I whispered. I saw Rodes for what he truly looked like. His eyes were as tear rimmed as mine. They were red and his face was the meaning of pain and anguish. I stood, my legs shaking and I walked slowly over to the sink and started washing my face and then looked in the mirror to see Rodes standing right behind me. I turned, aiming to kiss him.

Instead he fell to the floor. He cried like a little boy losing a parent or friend. Maybe even a brother. I quickly bent down and hugged him tight. Rodes rocked backward and forward in anguish and I started crying because of how sad it was that I was seeing this.

"I couldn't accept it. Alaric has been with me and Sirera for so long. He's gone. They've taken Sirera. I'M ALONE!" He wailed and I shushed him and grabbed his face so he was looking right at me.

"The last thing you are Rodes, is alone. You have me. Patch is your friend and Nora enjoys your company and wisdom. Never, ever, say you're alone. We will find Sirera and get her back. I promise we will somehow" I urged to Rodes. He looked at me in the eyes and stopped his wailing and he breathed deeply. He started breathing evenly and jittered on the odd few moments. "Now tell me, what are they most likely going to do with Sirera?" I heard Rodes take and deep intake of breath.

"Probably hold her in heaven and have the other Avenging Angels watch us, so as we follow the threat. That's not what I'm concerned at though." I remembered how the poem had said that Crimson was the 'only son'. That couldn't be possible. Crimson and Rodes were twins.

"What did the poem mean by 'only son'? That has to be wrong. You and Crimson were twins." Rodes leaned into me and started to calm down.

"My father knew what Crimson was doing, and when Crimson expressed that it made him powerful, my father praised him. The only thing my father really cared about was power and he despised me for not following his example. The day Crimson took a princess's soul; my father gave him a tight hug and expressed his joy at his achievement. I remembered what he said to me as I shouted in disgust for what he was doing. "You will be nothing compared to my son. You have never been my son. Look how powerful he is, and I am joining him." He smirked at me and I didn't feel and anger to him. He never regarded me. He then had to send Crimson down with me and everyone to clear his name out of the loop. He double-crossed him." Rodes laughed to himself as he recalled what happened to him and I looked away, disgusted at the thought of his father. I also knew now that we had to deal with his father, a person smart enough and high enough to double-cross Crimson!

"I think your father is as much of a problem as everything else that is happening." I rubbed his back and Rodes looked up at me.

"The only person touching my father is me. I am going to kill him…slowly." Anger flared in his face he stood with a passion and I stood back, wondering if bringing his father up was the wrong thing to do. Either way I regretted it. The way his face twisted to anger scare me and I shrank back against the wall. Rodes turn to me and then eased. He reached a hand to me, as a gesture to join him. I placed my hand in his and he carried me, like we were getting married or something. "You're a Huntress now. I'm teaching you how to use your abilities. Sirera would've been better, but I know enough to teach you." I raised an eyebrow, and he suddenly reminded me of a character I've read about in a book.

"So are you my Dimitri Belikov?" Rodes looked at me like I was insane. "A character doesn't matter." I waved it off and Rodes started laughing. He placed me down in the kitchen, where Patch was giving Nora some water and rubbing her back. I inspected Nora and thought I should brighten the mood, even though I could tell that there was still shock and sadness spread over everyone's face. "If I'm mistaken, it looks like you, Nora, are having a lot of drama this week?" Nora giggled and continued to down the water.

"Not going to work with the jokes today, Vee." Nora looked at me and I nearly screamed. I notice that I fully didn't see her face until now. Sure, I saw how unhinged she looked. She did actually look like the stereotype of a mad woman. Her hair was a mess and her fingers were covered with Alaric's blood. I looked at her straight at the face now and it all the more supported her unhinged look. I guessed that this supported her unhingedness. Her eyes were completely bloodshot and red, almost black like I thought of the description with Crimson. The blood from her eyes must've run off with the tears and she suddenly reminded me of another character in a film. She reminded me of the crying nurse in Silent Hill. If she was in a nurse's uniform and had blonde hair, she'd look _exactly _like her.

"Not trying to down your spirits, or swear unnecessarily, but you look like shit Nora." Nora gave me a small smile and it went away as soon as it came.

"I know, no fun being involved in this right? I think we should've just skived that lesson with Coach and being moved." Nora tried to wink but grudged at how it hurt. She looked around and I could guess what she was looking for. I walked over to the counter next to Nora and opened a draw, picking a flannel and handing it to her. She smiled at me and soaked it in water, then started rubbing her face gently. She squeezed the water out, along with the blood it soaked up. Patch was looking at me and Rodes with pleas in his eyes. We knew it would be hard on him to find out about Nora and Alaric, but I think this, the consequence of the bond being broken, is what he was pleading about. He had no experience and had no idea what to do. I looked towards Rodes and Patch, nodding towards the hallway and they followed me as I walked out. I told Nora we were just going to talk about what to do.

Once in the hallway, I faced Rodes and Patch and they both wore the same expression but for entirely different reasons.

"What are we going to do about Alaric? We can't just leave him…hanging." I mentally shot myself.

"Erm, probably brew a chemical that disposes the body quickly. Turns it into a dust, after that we can put in into a container and have an ash burial if you want?" Rodes shrugged and walked off with Patch behind him.

I'd never felt so stupid and so alone. I turned around and went out of the front door, breathing in the cool air. The electricity was back online and I walked to the side garden and sat at the bench, looking at the street.

I heard a strange noise soon afterwards, like humming noise with ice dropping. I stood and started walking towards it. Whatever IT was.

_Closer…_

There it was again; the voice that guided me through the Avenging Angel in my room while I was in the wardrobe with Nora. I continued to walk and I grew frustrated not knowing who this girl, woman or whatever was. "I hope I ain't talking to myself here, but could you at least have given me some warning before Avenging Angels attack the house. Alaric would still be alive then."

_I don't interfere with lives of the skies…Closer…_

"Not you too. Quit with the poetr-AH! Ow!" I looked at what I'd just stood on with my pumps and found a small bag. I opened it and inside was a small blue crystal that glowed. In my hand, it glowed brighter.

_The change is complete…_

The voice faded away and I looked around. The crystal was attached to a metal necklace/rope link. I put the crystal on and felt immediately stronger. I was also aware of one other presence, not that far away.

I felt a burning feeling on the back of my left shoulder. I wiped the window to get a reflection and pulled that part of my shirt down. I had a blue mark on my shoulder and it looked like lightning, ice and fir were merging together in a circle. All of it was blue.

"The change is complete" I said to myself.

**Thoughts and opinions**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	19. Eclispe  Part 1

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. School is really getting a work load now and is rather stressful. I'm also doing this in school so I won't try and put too much in this so people won't give me weird looks. That's what it's like in the UK.**

**Also, don't think that the title 'Eclipse' has anything to do with the Twilight saga. It's metaphorical. Or in simple terms, it relates to the brink of change within all the characters.**

**Have fun.**

**Eclipse - Part I**

Nora's POV

I sat on the couch, holding a cocoa in my hand and looking at all the pictures and searching for something to keep me entertained. The throbbing of the pain from my Carnet being broken was fading away. I also realized that my mark was gone. The last thing that would remind me of Alaric was gone.

But the last thing that links me to him might still be alive.

I knew very well that even though Sirera was kidnapped and missing, being held as a possible threat so that Patch, Rodes, Vee and I wouldn't act against them, it didn't once diminish the hope of gaining her back. I knew there was a way; I just had to think about it. I currently, was brainstorming. Thinking of ideas to gain Sirera back was rather hard; however, it was better than idling around just hearing a mournful song from birds and the whistle of a kettle or maybe the sight of black moss from the aura the Avenging Angels gave away. Everything I looked at reminded me of how I felt and there was only one thing seemed beautiful among it all.

It was a newly growing primrose.

The yellow bloom wouldn't come out for a while, but I had been looking around that for the past two hours. I saw that it moved extremely slowly, but the changes were noticeable. The leaves were only starting to come into existence. I took it as a sign of hope or new starts. I snickered at myself.

I was starting to believe in Karma.

I shake the thought away, getting the feeling that someone walked over my grave. I heard the door's lock click and Rodes and Patch walked in, huffing and puffing and both showing expressions of desperation. Patch gave me a small smile but nothing more. He sat next to me and placed his head between his hands, sighing deeply. Rodes sat on the opposite couch and leaned on the arm.

"Where's Vee?" I asked Rodes.

"She's outside praying, I think." He rubbed the space in between his eyes on the bridge of his nose and squinted like he had a headache, or he was seriously tired. I opted for the second choice, since I knew how much energy crying takes out of a person.

"Praying? I never knew Vee was the religious type." I felt and small amount of pain as Patch elbowed me lightly. I realized that the way I had said the prior comment was a little sarcastic. Rodes ignored my question and Patch sat up looking at me.

"In our terms, praying means communicating to a certain higher personnel. What Rodes is trying to say without saying it directly, is Vee is trying to contact any other Huntress or maybe St. Lucia herself." he whispered. He looked away briefly and then resumed his place with his hands between his head. I sat up and smiled.

I had an idea. I'm not sure if it will work, but I have to give it a try.

I stood up and walked outside, closing the door behind me. I went down the right side of the house and saw Vee knelt in a stereotypical praying position, or like a Buddha, maybe a mix, and she was next to a marble rock that Patch and Rodes carved in all of half an hour to sum up Alaric's existence. On top were his ashes, as Rodes conducted a serum that dissolved the body into ash, which was a mix of snake venoms and acids, and he was placed inside a formal green mourning canter. Carved on the marble were a feather, symbolising his days as an angel. There was a Hail of his symbol, to show his fall and the symbol of Gemini, to show his relationship with Sirera. The last symbol was out of respect to Alaric.

It was our Carnet symbol of bluebells. I was surprised to see that it was actually Patch who carved this symbol. Actually, it was the only symbol he carved, I respected him for that, because now that symbol will mean so much more than just a brief relationship, but it shows the others surrounding it and how we're all linked. I put a hand on Vee's shoulder and heard her repeating and whispering a prayer in a different language. I didn't understand any of it, although some words were recognisable. I leaned down.

"I have an idea."

Vee stopped her murmuring and looked at me, shaking her head with a slow motion. I knew it wasn't about what I said, but the fact she had no response from her peers. I also saw that she was annoyed.

"I was so close to finding another Huntress, Nora. I could _feel_ her presence, she was so close. Then you touched my shoulder and it was gone. I'm not blaming you; I just need to tell myself that I have to try harder. This psychic thing is getting weird. What were you saying? You have an idea?" I knelt beside Vee and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"All this started because of Crimson, right?" Vee nodded. "How did he find me?"

"Your body was in a state of mixed dimensions. Your soul was floating in theirs and your body stayed in ours. Crimson followed your soul's aura." I stared at her blankly. She shrugged. "I kinda just know this stuff now."

"Well anyway, what if we have an outer body experience. There's this film called 'The Frighteners' where Michael J. Fox injects himself with an anaesthetic and puts himself in a freezer so he's dead for about five minutes, but his soul wonders to kill a devil that's killing loads of people?" I raised my eyebrows and I said all in a huge rush. I don't think I even understood every bit but I saw Vee's face become one of shock. I don't think it was just about the idea.

"You're basing you idea to save Sirera, on a film." I smiled and shook my head. I thought of the idea myself but I just used the film as an example of how we can do it. Vee moaned and fell back on the grass. "Give me a reason why I should trust you with this idea. It's insane." She sighed and put both hands over her eyes. The sun was starting to come up.

"Well, you're Huntress, so you can get your own access; it's just me who need the drugs and so on. Our souls can wander and the Avenging Angels will be lured to them, Patch and Rodes will be here to cover for us, and kill them. Simple." I shrug and smile at Vee at the brilliance of my idea. Her face softened and she smiled a little, but then it disappeared and she held a blank expression; the expression of nothing.

"I don't think Patch and Rodes can handle them on their own. I can see the good part of your plan with Sirera, but we will only have _minutes _to find her, and from what Rodes told me, their place is like a HUGE castle. We can't look in every room of a castle, without being detected, in a few minutes, and drag Sirera out, who is probably going to be injured and limp." She sighed and looked at Alaric's rock.

"Ah, but the thing is, you're a Huntress, you have _access _to that 'castle' or whatever. You have privileges. O, as soon as we have Sirera, _you _have to get us out of there. Rodes and Patch will only be holding them out for a short while." Vee stood and pulled me up and started walking towards the front door. "Where are you going? Hey!" Vee turned and pulled her tongue.

"I'm telling them your plan." I jumped and followed her-then stopped.

I felt a weird feeling in my body. It was a tingling sensation and everything seemed more detailed to me. I felt certain things, like bright lights around me, which I gathered represented a life. Vee's was brighter than anyone else's.

Patch's POV

Nora was lying on the couch, reminding me of the image of Jordan from 'The Great Gatsby'. Her hair was silk in my hands and her head was light on my thighs. Her lids closed and her chest moving as she breathed heavily. She was the image of beauty to me. I clenched my fist every time the image of her sleeping, no, being dead, came in my head. Her idea was preposterous, but it was the best way to get Sirera out of the Avenging Angels quarters. What Vee didn't know, is that is where St Lucia resides. Of all the briefness Nora and Vee will spend at their domain, I hope Vee has the chance of meeting her mentor.

I also noticed a change within Nora start to occur.

She was becoming more beautiful, but not like a goddess, like a stalker or an Alpha female taking control and when she walked in with Vee, she couldn't stop looking at her. Her attention was on her. I tried to contact her with my mind, but it was shielded with her concentration on Vee. Through the whole entire of Vee's explanation on Nora's plan, Nora only said one thing: "Her bright light!"

She sat next to me soon afterwards and fell asleep, lying on my thighs and breathing deeply. Vee was also sat next to Rodes and near the point of sleep. The debate of the plan had worn them out. Today was Sunday. Tomorrow was school. I don't think that thought helped them anymore than this plan.

I said my byes to Rodes, and he said his in return. Rodes opened to door for me, because I was carrying Nora like a wife or sleeping princess. She was in my arms, head leaning on my shoulder and legs over my right arms. I lifted myself and together, we took flight.

During the trip to Nora's home, I thought of what to do. Nora could very well die tomorrow, since that is when we're planning to carry out the plan. I thought of the many things I haven't done, or maybe will never do with Nora, and knew that at some point, our relationship will draw to a close. I will never age where as she will grow old and her ideals and morals with change with time. She will meet someone who takes her interest like Alaric did and make him happy and grow their family.

And I will be stuck.

I was near Nora's house, floating down to her window and I landed on the outside sill. I balanced her carefully while I focused on opening the window and crawled in when I was successful. I carried on carrying her to her bed, and lay her down there. I took my shoes off and walked down the stairs, keeping as quiet as possible and keeping aware of all my surroundings.

I saw a note on the counter in the kitchen.

_Dear Nora and Patch (because I know you'll have every opportunity to have him round)_

_I've been called on another work project. I know it's very short notice and I know you'll probably hate me when I get back, but I will come home with presents._

_Be Careful and stay safe._

_Mom_

I placed the note down and laughed to myself. The last part of the note (the 'stay safe') must've been coincidental. Was it? I shook it off and walked to the cupboard with the medical equipment and ointments. I was looking for some Dettol to wipe on some cuts Nora gained from walking on glass when she found Alaric's body.

There was a note. It was addressed to me.

_Patch,_

_You are Nora's sweetheart, and I know you two are now very close and getting even more intimate. I just want you two to STAY SAFE and just to let you know, there is the house keys IN THE BEDROOM DRAW._

_Thanks_

I drew back and looked the note over again, I re-read the not and found nothing weird about it. The capital lettered words were of no-

STAY SAFE…IN THE BEDROOM DRAW

I put the note in my jean pocket and dashed upstairs into the master bedroom and saw in the time me and Nora were gone, the room had be refurbished. There was only one bedside table with a draw and a cupboard. I walked slowly to the bedside as if I were afraid of might pop out, the thought of what could be in there did, sort of frighten me.

Was it a gun? Was it a knife? Drugs? I don't know.

My hand rested on the handle and I pulled slowly to see a wrapped up box, I shook it and heard something like paper inside, and a lot of it. The box was wrapped in birthday present paper. I tore the paper off corner by corner and laughed. Then shook my head.

Then I swore. "." The extension of the word emphasised how I felt. I sat down on the bed and looked at the box.

The box had the word _Durex _on the front.

Nora's mom bought me…condoms.

I stood quickly and walked into Nora's room, the rubber in my pocket.

I closed the door behind me. That click would emphasise everything.

**Thoughts and opinions**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	20. Eclipse Part II

**Eclipse Part II**

Vee's POV

My heart is like a drum. A bomb.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it after Nora and Patch left. The thought that me and Rodes are in the house alone just makes me want to squeal. I suppose it's an added factor to the excitement that the plan is going to take place tomorrow. And we get to miss a day of school. The first day back after the accident.

I sat on the couch, drinking some fresh cocoa and listening to music that describes how I feel. I think the song I'm listening to is called Saeglopur. It's weird but brilliant. I look around me and see no one currently, but the only thing that isn't silent in the house is the bathroom. Rodes was having a shower and said he'd be out in a minute. It's been AGES. There's one thing I couldn't shake.

As I was searching for other Huntresses, I felt one very close by. I could literally walk to her. As Nora patted my shoulder and I lost my focus, the last thing I remember feeling was a strong presence. It was very near. I swear I saw some sort of light coming from Nora. I also see a change from her. Her appearance is altering and her senses. Patch gave me a look that said he knew it too. But he didn't know what I know.

Rodes and Patch think that she is changing because of the bond with Alaric being broken. I know she's changing because she's been chosen. The clue's fit, at least I think.

Nora is becoming a Huntress. She'll start to notice the powers within her starting to change, and I felt happy for her. Patch and her can be together without any hassle. And they'll be together forever. She'll be immortal.

A door opened and slammed. I heard the rubbing of fabric and the quiet tooth whistle. I heard the padding of feet across a wooden floor. I didn't look around and assumed the relaxed position, and stretched my senses in search of someone who is like me. I could only feel one, and she was a bit of a distance away. It was a small feeling. So she'd only recently started.

I heard Rodes coming down the stairs.

"You okay?" I looked up at Rodes and nearly caught my breath. He'd washed away all the dirt and whatever blood he had on him and was standing in just a pair of baggy jeans. The steam from the bathroom made his skin look extra healthy as well as hot. He was rubbing a towel behind his head and showing off freely his body in all its amazing, godlike, addictive, sexy glory! "Should I put a shirt on?" Rodes pointed back at his room with his thumb.

"No, no. you're good there. Just stand there for a couple of minutes." I just looked at his pack. I wanted to press my finger against it. I leaned forward and reached forward to his steamy torso. I pressed and poked with my index. "Wow. That's hard." Rodes grabbed my hand and kissed the back. I looked at his eyes and saw the depth of blue. At that time I couldn't tell if his hair was a raven black or just black. His eyes darted to mine and I couldn't look away. I stood, ignoring the cocoa on the table and put my hands against his face and I felt the skin and its softness.

His face got ever so closer to mine. I was drawn to him. This isn't coincidence. We were meant to be like this! My breathing got deeper as Rodes's arms circled around my waist, going under my shirt slightly and tracing the line of my shorts. He leans in closer and my right arm has gone behind and circled around his neck. I'm just that ever close to breaking the distance….

"I'm making you wet. I should dry up." Rodes whispers. What? You spoil a moment by saying something like that.

"Should've thought about that before." I close the distance and the kiss is slow, passionate and full of meaning and emotion. It's the best and purest kind. I pulled away to look at him, but Rodes had hold of my shirt and pulled me back to him. I felt it then and there. The thought came to my mind.

It's going to happen.

Rodes tugged on my shirt. He looked up and looked toward his room and a room I haven't been in. He grabbed my hand and held it like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He led my upstairs and I heard the click of the lock. He opened the door and I saw something that made my heart race.

The room had a fireplace that was alight. The bed had fake animal felts that feel like the softest thing in the world. I sat on the bed, mouth agape as I look at Rodes and see the flicker of light move across his body. He closed the door behind him and my breathing became deep and steady. Rodes pulled me up and held me right against him. It was time for my decision.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. His face changed expression to one of being unsure.

"You're certain?" I nodded.

The rest of the night was like a dream. Me and Rodes melted away, feeling the soft fur as rhythm took over our bodies. Everything was like and electric pulse.

I gave in to paradise. This could be my first, and my last.

Nora's POV 

I stood in my bedroom with Patch, alone in the house. It was just us.

Patch gave me an expression that hinted to me he was about to start laughing. I looked down at myself to see if I had anything on me. My hair fell around my shoulders and Patch shook his head. He walked over and placed a small box in my hand. I looked down.

"Well…this isn't the slightest bit awkward."

"I don't think it is." Patch said with a smirk.

"Yeah you think everything is hilarious. This is a bit of a turn off. If we open this packet or the fact you've even taken it, Mom will know. And I'll get that horrible dreaded lecture from Mom about my first time." Eww.

"Don't need it." Patch shrugs and walks over to me, taking the Durex and tossing it on the bed. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in. I had my mouth agape, shocked at his response.

"Ever heard of STD's? What about getting pregnant? I'm so not doing that."

"Two people of the heavens can't get STD's…nor have children. It's a price we pay. Fallen and humans, yes. Guardian and Huntress, no." What?

"Excuse me?"

"You have noticed. So have I. Vee was onto from the start. We all know." This helps the plan in a huge way. Wait, I just skipped the mental blog of hurling information. Am I turning into a Huntress? It's true that I've felt a little different lately, not getting tired as much and feeling lighter than usual but other than that I'm normal. The first thing that came out of my mouth didn't exactly surprise Patch; he knows what's been on my mind all night.

"That helps." Patch's expression changed to something along the lines of sadness. I caressed his face and kissed him with as much positive passion as possible. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"You haven't finished yet. You could still die." So I'm still vulnerable during the change from human to Huntress, I'm still vulnerable even in my soon to be home land. Wonder what Mom will think when she finds out about this.

Only joking, as if I'm telling her.

"I'm willing to take that risk if it helps Sirera. It's the least I could do for her and Alaric. Hands on heart, Vee will keep me alive as will Sirera. I'm sure she'll understand the situation when we find her." I press my head against his chest and hold him close, if I can get any closer to him. Patch softly lifts my face through placing his hand under my chin.

"IF you find her." I swipe his hand away.

"We will find her. Do you doubt me?" I step away from him and sit on the edge of the bed, placing my hands on my sides in the stereotypical 'Peter Pan' position. Patch started to pace and then turned to me, clasping his hands over his mouth in the praying position. He looks at me directly and his eyes just tell me everything.

He does not doubt me. He believes I can do this. He's only worried that the consequences are going to be bad. And he's worried I'll never come back from this.

He walks forward and stops in front of me before he kneels down and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a soft kiss.

It doesn't stop. The kisses keep coming and Patch becomes more desperate for more. He places his hands on my knees and widens them so he can move closer. The French kisses started to roll in and become more passionate. I wrap my legs around his waist, clinging him to me, making sure he is as close to me as physically possible.

In the middle of a long and loving kiss, I open my eyes to see Patch at his most vulnerable point, with me. His eyes are looking into mine and he leans his head in with mines, breathing heavily. Great, I know what's going to happen here. He's going to unwrap my legs and push me gently away. Then we'd just get on the bed and continue kissing and cuddling.

Hell was I wrong.

Patch slid his hands under my thighs and lifted me up, with me still clinging to him.

"You ready to fall, Angel?" Patch didn't smile. He didn't smirk. He didn't pull the face that linked with his punch line. He was extremely serious about all of this.

And so was I.

"I'll fall with you forever if it let's me stay with you." I kiss him and just as quick as it happened I stopped. Patch's eyes flared with rage at the briefness of the kiss.

And together we fell from our clouds and mists of love, to see the real world and its wonders.

As the bliss occurred, I thought that in way, we were all changing and nothing was going to be the same. This is my last ever night as the normal Nora Grey. That thought was gone quickly, as I concentrated on Patch and the way his lips kissed the base of my neck and my tummy, softly, it was like silk was caressing my skin, his hands next to my shoulders to keep his balance. I ease the loss of energy with my hands flowing down his back, until eventually; I just wrap them around his next and pull him to me, becoming one being.

_Enjoy this moment while you can, my hunter. You will need to save your strength for what is to come._


	21. Final Assessment

**Hey guys and girls.**

**I should be, like, updating loads more now, since I only have 6 days of college left :) and sorry for not saying anything in the previous chapter, was in a little bit of a rush and I'm just having some boy troubles but no biggie, don't need to hear my problems ;)**

**Final Assessment**

**Arch Angel POV**

The rain was pouring in a way I've never seen before. The smell it gave rejuvenated my lungs and gave me more a sense of freedom like I've never had before. Once again however, I was put on the recon mission to gather current information about the targets; Patch and Rodes to be more specific since they know who we are. It is our soul duty to make sure me and my brothers look out for each other, and we are not made Fallen for we will be at the mercy of others we have sent down. You see, an Arch Angel becoming a Fallen is, from what I've heard, like putting a cop in prison with no protection. Me and my brothers will not have the perks we have now; flight and foresight as well as strength, and my favourite, manipulation.

I however, know that this will end badly for all of us. The only reason that my brothers fight back is because they cannot accept their fate. I, however, plan to cut myself out of the equation and avoid it rather than run from it.

My brothers, the few that are left (four to be precise, including me) cannot accept the doom that their plan will lead them, and I shall do as my mind and heart tells me. I will do their work and when the time comes, help the girl escape from the prison we have her in. she is at the Arch Angel base, which is obvious even to the brainless. At current, we have her under the condition to conspire against us, which is an offence from our perspective. She's causing a racket and my plan is, since I'm put on guard duty, is to let her go when we claim the boys tomorrow. That way it looks like I never was involved and I will claim to have found her there.

It seems stupid if you don't know the details, but the fact is I'm the only Arch Angel out of all of us that still reports progress everyday to the head council. I have remained loyal to them, as my brothers. I cannot bring myself to do such an atrocity as this. I still bear the painful memories of sending Alaric down. He was my best and only friend. Sometimes I have flashbacks of our friendship. This is another thing my brothers are unaware of.

They do not know I remember what happened; that day when Crimson dragged them all down. The head of my brothers, Marluxia, ordered us to take them down. I resisted but he's so powerful and gained control over me. I couldn't fight his power, and after it happened I was in despair of what I had done. The erased what memory I had of friendship, and replaced it with their memories, filled with conspiracy and corruption. It was only until I went back to my regular jobs did my own powers push through the barriers created by them. I knew it was only a matter of time before my revenge would occur. I have been merciful and controlled what emotion I have. I have proven many times on my part that I am not completely in part with this.

I made sure I could be seen by Vee.

I made sure I was still on the CCTV and my powers revealed everyone else so as Alaric, Patch and Rodes could discover us.

I made sure that Nora and Vee were not harmed within the house by reporting nothing within the bedroom.

I made sure I was the one who captured Sirera and put her on my cell block.

All this and I made it happen. Now, I'm checking in on the girls and boys. For I have been asked by Lucia herself to see if the change is going accordingly.

So here I am, Lae, the youngest of all the brothers, standing in the rain, walking towards Nora's home. I didn't feel like flying today, I wanted to feel normal. I wanted to feel the cold and the rain that I so deserve to have poured down on me. However much I hate them, I can't stop calling them my brothers. It's something Marluxia has done to me; it's just natural to me. There is nothing I can do to stop calling them brothers.

And it disgusts me every time I do, for they are my enemies, not my brothers.

I lift the black hood I chose to wear instead of the usual suit up. And my pale, short hair was wet through and looked styled like most boys do nowadays. My skinny jeans were extremely uncomfortable as this was my first time wearing these things. However, my most comfortable thing was my army cadet boots. It completed the outfit I chose from the manifest. My attention flicked to the solitary house on the marsh. It was silent and lifeless. No lights and no movement. The only light came from the bright moon.

I walked round the back as I neared the house, to be sure that I was not heard I avoided any hard ground, and marsh that would create suction pockets. I heard no birds, no wildlife at all. Just the patter of the rain against a closed window.

Which I noticed didn't have curtains in use next to it. This is going to be difficult in ways for an accurate observation, as I would block a good amount of moonlight which is noticeable. I will have to peek over the sill and get what I can see from there.

Unless I dare to enter the house and stand in the door way.

Then I remembered a talent one of my brothers taught me. The talent that lets me pass through solid objects…

…_As if you were a ghost Lae. No one will hear you or see you, and only experience Arch Angels can complete this technique and master it properly._

I focused on a simple word that linked all of the attributes together.

Stealth.

My hand passed through the window in a pinch but I grabbed the sill, imagining it as a solid object that I cannot pass through. I grabbed it with both hands and swung myself through the wall then the floor to Nora's room, landing next to the door.

Well, it's not exactly landing, I was hovering.I turned to face the bed, to which I saw a charming if not romantic scene.

The girl Nora, as lying on top of Patch, her head on his chest and her upper body completely bare against him, sleeping peacefully as if all was well and nothing was amiss. Patch was asleep too; his head facing the window, the shadow on his face caused by the moonlight gave me a memory of Crimson. The way his features were often referred to as flawless. I focused my attention on Nora's back. The moonlight made her skin look like something silk would be jealous of and the paleness added to her increasing beauty from the change. I came closer to the bed until I was standing on the right hand side of the bed, Nora's side. Carefully, so as not to disturb or disrupt them, I softly blew on Nora's shoulder, and I saw the evidence that the change is happening perfectly. Dust that looked like something a person could wish on floated away from her body to reveal a small part of the Huntress mark. From what I could make out, it was the lighting edge of the circle. I know Vee discovered hers, but she does not know what each element means.

Lightning represents the flash of light, or hope, and strength that can be released in the right conditions and circumstances. Ice represents the troubles and trials a person may experience and how each teaches a lesson. Fire is the passion and the emotion that lets us be who we are.

All of them together create the spirit, the drive that makes a person capable of the impossible. My job here, in Nora's room however is complete, time for Huntress number two.

_Brother, where are you? You are taking too long and the sun is not far behind._

_I'm just making my way to the Haza, brother._

_Be quick, Marluxia is getting annoyed._

I ignored the care of causing a stir; I dashed through the window and flew as fast as possible to Rodes's home. The rain pelted my body and I felt something like hail strike me back, causing me to flinch. I neared Rodes's home saw only one room with a flickering light inside. I cloaked myself from sight and I would have to be extra cautious about my actions. Lucky for me, Rodes wasn't paying attention to sound and sight, but more the hair of the girl he was with.

Through the window, I could make out that Rodes and Vee were on the wooden floor, next to the fireplace, fake fur lying all around them, but not on them. That's the thing about Carnets; they have no shame with each other. The girl lay on her side, her body bare with her back to the fire. Her head lay on Rodes and as far as I could tell, she was peacefully asleep. Rodes was sat up, bare and fiddling with Vee's hair. He suddenly stops and gently moves Vee's hand so he can lie down.

And from then on, the only thing I see is Rodes staring at Vee, softly stroking her side, blissfully unaware that what he calls his enemy is watching him.

I sigh, tired of all this fighting, and tired of all of this business with the heavens. I just need rest.

_Lae, have you finished yet?_

_Just finished now._

_Report at once._

_Yes, Xigabar._

_You do not refer to me with my name you incompetent boy. You shall be disciplined. Cell duty tonight._

_Yes, brother._

If only unravelling this mess were as easy as that?


	22. The Armoury

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had loads of things with sixth form and then straight afterwards started a two month trial with dominoes, which I failed, but I asked for some free pizza and cookies afterwards :P**

**Then there was the matter of last Thursday. I was planning to write a chapter but I was just sooooo excited for Harry Potter (because I'm in the UK you see), and was just…GAHHH! Anyway, I've seen it 3 times now.**

**Then there's the fact that I've been reading a new book lately distracting me from this. Some of you may know it as 'A Song Of Ice And Fire' others may know it as Game Of Thrones, either way, I have been reading this 800 paged book and still have 130 pages left, I've had this book for four weeks, and this is very unlike me to take sooo long, but I've had distractions.**

**A message for those reading any other of my stories like Emerald Secrets and Blood Retribution – I will get to those eventually. I'm going to try and finish this story first and then most likely go on the BR. So you'll have to wait a little while.**

**Anyways, here's another awaited chapter.**

**The Armoury**

Nora's POV

Me and Vee were sat inside Rodes's home, looking around and watching Patch and Rodes strap different forms of weaponry to their bodies. Patch strapped a bright blade on his forearm; it had a gold handle with a black gem set at the end. He also had a thing that looked like a holster for guns but it was for knives, like what old fashioned policemen wear. In this he had another six knives of three different types, as they got larger, they became more vertical. Something like machetes being the most vertical, down to a pen knife. Rodes was the same and all set.

Me and Vee had already talked about the events of the night previous and both agreed to keep them our private memories, not going to brag about our sex lives. I looked over at Vee on my left on the leather couch and she was staring at the clear bottle and syringe on the table, her hand slightly shaking. I shuffled closer to her and took her hand. She looked at my, giving me a brief smile before looking back at the medical equipment and the concoction Rodes created for our safety. Vee sighed.

"You nervous?" I asked her.

"Nervous? I'm shitting one."

"VEE!"

"Well, we're probably going to die, better now than never."

"That's still no excuse." Vee looked at me in a way that made me feel stupid and inferior. "What am I saying? This feels like another shit day in shitsville."

"Now you're getting the hang of it, but just don't end up like that weird woman in Paul. I know its fun to swear, but she takes it too far." Vee gave a little nervous laugh or something else that I detected. It reminded me of the word fake. I know exactly how she's feeling. Paul had only been one of the things we'd done to try and lighten the mood, be we turned it off as soon as he dressed up as a little kid in a cowboy suit, know it wasn't working. We both leaned back into the couch thinking of things to lighten 'the mood'. That was until we heard a loud banging coming down the stairs. I looked over with Vee to see Rodes coming down the stairs with a huge case. When he set it down on the larger table the boys were working with compared to mine and Vee's coffee table with the drugs, I now knew why they picket that table. That thing was by far, and obviously, heavy. Rodes unclasped the locks on the case and pulled out a huge and beautiful blade. I looked at Vee, and her eyes were lit up with wonder, but I noticed she wasn't looking at the blade. I examined Rodes and notice that the blade emphasised the strength he held within him.

The blade was long, not like those two handed long swords you saw in the medieval period dramas but halfway between that and a normal sword. The blade itself was completely black with bright outlines of blue art and runes on the blade. I swear if you turned the lights off it'd glow. The handle was like a normal sword handle but at the ends of the guard it flexed down, so as it covered your knuckles on both sides. That was silver or platinum and at the very base of the handle was a beautiful blue gem.

"What kind of sword is that?" I asked Rodes. He looked at me with a tiny smile and gazed at his blade or more sword, as it seemed like a noble weapon.

"It's called a half sword, not two handed but not one handed. You can switch and do fast and easy swings with two hands. Centuries ago these were called 'bastard swords' because of how alien they were to have. They were only given to low class soldiers. This was a gift to me." He gazed at the blade further and I saw within his eyes the sparks of a pleasant memory.

"It looks special, like, a powerful, magical special." I looked down at my hands; they were only starting to shake. Patch walked over with something that looked like a speakerphone that had runes and such, I look up at Patch and point. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You and Vee are both going to shout insults at them. They're sensitive on pride if anything else." I nod along and look at Vee, to see her smiling. She's going to love this…a lot.

"What are their most sensitive topics?" Vee looked between Rodes and Patch. Patch gave a shrug and Rodes walked over in his epic, warrior glory.

"I'd say their mothers. We're born from the human world and as innocents. If anyone thinks we could serve as a good use later in life they give us a peaceful death and start us on work. I remember my mother well, insult our mothers and you'll get a knock-in." Vee looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows. "Just be careful, most of us haven't seen them for centuries."

"I think it's time for a round of 'yo momma' jokes." Vee gave a little giggle, took the speakerphone and walked outside, then turned around. "We are doing this outside? Wont everyone else hear?"

"It's designed so only people of our world can hear." Rodes waved her on and walked towards her, readying himself. Patch pulled me up and gave me a tight squeeze.

"You ready for that? You know what to do?" I gave a nod and hurried next to Vee. Rodes stood and looked around the backyard of his huge house.

"Okay, we'll tell you when they're on their way. Make sure you say things they will for sure understand." Rodes pulled a small knife as did Patch. I turned to them.

"How will you know?" Rodes looked at me as if to say _trust me, you'll know _sort of thing. I just nodded and stood next to Vee as she lifted the speakerphone and shouted out insults.

"Hey Arch Angels! Yo momma so fat, when she walks she's registered on the rictor scale!" She looked at me and everyone else, and was urged on. "Yo momma so fat, when she went to Tokyo, they shouted Godzilla!" She handed the speakerphone to me. I looked at her with a dumbfound expression.

"Okay…erm…Your-"

"No, not your…YO!" Vee slapped my arm.

"Okay okay….Yo momma so fat, she comes from both sides of the family!" I looked at Vee.

"Nora, that's pathetic, think of a really good one. You can do this, and put some attitude in it." I nod and stand there for a little while and thought long and hard. Then I just thought, what the heck, go all out. I'm gonna die anyway.

"Yo momma so fat, when she went to KFC, she ordered the bucket on the roof!" When I turned around I saw Vee gaping at me, and Patch on the verge of giggles. Vee came up to me with a sense of pride on her face.

"It's on, my dear." She took the speaker phone. "Yo momma so ugly, when she went to the ugliest women contest, and the judges said no professionals please!"

This went on for about fifteen minutes, until Rodes moved further out and said " They're getting very agitated now, keep going, try and insult them though, what you're doing now is toying with them."

It was my turn and I had to think of one that would insult them. Then I thought of a simple one, it may the trick them off, but I had to give it a shot.

"Yo momma's so stupid, she conceived you"

There was a silence for about thirty seconds. Then Patch and Rodes moved further out weapons in hand.

"Oh Nora, you've done it now. Both of you go and inject yourself, now is the time to get Sirera back. Go, and good luck." Rodes looked at Vee with sympathy and much love, but Vee remained strong and just nodded, pulling me along with her back to the sitting room. Patch gave me a slight glance, and I couldn't blame him. If I looked at him any longer I'd run to him and never want to leave. We only had a few minutes to prep ourselves. I got my pressure pad and wrapped it around my arm, then took the right amount of the drug from the container. Vee was at the same point as me and hesitated. We could hear Patch and Rodes shout things from outside, and became even tenser than we were.

"We'll do it together, okay?" I nodded and we counted down together.

We pressed the needles in, and injected the clear fluid into our arms. When we sat there relaxing ourselves, we started to feel cold, and become extremely tired, until my eyelids couldn't hold anymore.

"Is this what it feels like to die?" Vee whispered to me. I held her hand and huddles next to hear, as she did to me.

"I don't know. We aren't dying; we're just becoming nearly lifeless so we can get Sirera back." I tried to keep awake and fight it, but then I realised that I have to keep on letting this stop me living, I saw Vee give in and eventually, darkness took over me.

"Nora, Nora look! This is so weird!"

I open my eyes and see Vee looking down on me, and I feel hardness on my back. I realised I was on the floor looking up. I grabbed Vee's hand and pulled myself up.

"Did it work?"

"Damn right it did, look." Vee pointed behind us and I turned around…

…to see me and her, asleep, looking close to death on the couch. Our skin was pale and our lips blue yet I could hear and feel the tiny heartbeat within me.

"We've got to keep an eye on that. Our hearts." Vee nodded. "One problem. We're still here. Where are going to go?" I looked around to try and find some way of getting to the Arch Angel domain but it's like everything is the same. I grabbed Vee's hand and ran to the front door tailing her behind me and swing the door open and run through.

"Whoa."

In front of us was a huge castle. Me and Vee had changed and were both wearing white of some sort of fighting gear and our hair was long, and curled in and elegant way. We edged forward slightly, until we heard something that gave us chills.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

"SIRERA! We're coming for you!" I ran blind into the castle, with one thought occupying my mind.

Get her out before we die.


	23. The Dark Descent

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a LONG while. Just got loads of college work and other things to do.**

Vee's POV

**The Dark Descent**

I stood there as I watched Nora run towards the entrance of this huge looming castle. Something was off about this whole setting. What was even more weird was the hum that was emitted whenever Sirera shouted for help.

Wait? A Hum!

I darted, putting all force and power I had and stopped in front of her, causing her to slam into me. The force Nora caught me with caused us to fall. Nora struggled away from me and tried to get up, but I pulled her arms down and pinned her to the 'floor'… or whatever the floor was.

"Listen, don't be so stupid I know you're close friends with Sirera but really…you're expecting them to have cupcakes and alcohol waiting for you and going 'Hey it's okay we're sorry, please take her.' Wake up from that Nora, get a grip! Listen to that!" I lay over Nora, pinning her down and she tilted her head and closed her eyes. The realization to what I was thinking was clear on her face.

"That's not her."

"Well done, what this lesson taught you today?"

"Look before you leap?"

"Good girl! Get up."

I pulled Nora up and we both scanned the large fortress. The hum became clearer and clearer as we listened and observed the area. Then Nora pointed to the left side of the fortress.

"Can you see the stairs? That will probably be servants' quarters for dungeons. Going through the main way will definitely get us spotted. Fancy going in sp-AH!" Nora bent over in pain, cupping her heart. It was only when I lent over to check on her did I realize I was falling too. The pain in my chest was only obvious when I was on the floor.

"I think, that means we need to hurry up." I said between breaths and pains.

"You think? Look, we aren't going through the front door that's a definite, lets just make it up as we go along." Nora looked at me with pleading, nearly tearing eyes.

"Wing it, it is." I pushed myself up and pulled Nora with me, ignoring the pain in my chest and giving a light jog towards the stairs. As I looked down, I saw the stairs were vary narrow, narrow enough you nearly can't have single file, these steps just hugged the wall. "These look like servant stairs? They're tiny!"

"Servants weren't really given the pleasure of comfort you should know that." Nora held her hair back as the wind became stronger.

"Even when it means height fears and near death experiences?" I held my hair back too, and hugged myself. The wind was freezing, but Nora didn't shout a reply, she spoke, crystal clear, in what I knew was developing Huntress skills. It was if she was speaking inside my mind. The message was clear, and relevant to everything.

"They were expendable."

I nodded and began the descent, hugging the wall as I did, and hoping that I wouldn't fall. The stairs required that much attention that me and Nora didn't speak for the whole way.

**Patch's POV**

He is here, and he's angry.

But I had him pinned, the knife through his gut and pinned to the wall.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Rodes came and shoved his elbow against his fathers neck. "Was it necessary to kill Alaric father? Your thirst for power is sickening that you kill your own kind!"

"You're all expendable. That is the way of the world."

"You bastard." I shook my head and turned around. "Rodes are you going to handle this? Are you alright with it?"

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time. But first I want to see something else." I turned around to see Rodes pull out his bastard sword and shoved it in his fathers heart, or where it would've been if he had one. The old angel looked away with no pain on his face and no care, but his eyes started to widen and the whites turned black until all his eyes were black and a black liquid overflowed down his cheeks, and a choking sound caused him to throw up more of this black stuff.

"Rodes, what is that?" I looked at Rodes with concern, and edged away as the black liquid came closer to me.

"It's corrupt souls. Souls he has taken and damned by devouring them. This black…shit is all because of him, the girls, boys, children were ALL mean t for something great, and you killed them just to get a little extra power." Rodes turned to his father, and with every stress and relief of emotion that came did he drive his sword further and further into his father.

The old one started to change; his skin became pale and old, and his body small, frail and weak. It was then that I realized, that the souls were the only thing that was keeping him alive, and now Rodes is taking it away, he has nothing left to live for.

"Patch don't touch that stuff." I lightly went around the black liquid that flowed and then faded into nothingness, but before the liquid disappeared it seemed almost alive, and that's when I saw that inside the liquid were screaming faces, of boys and girls, screaming and begging for another chance and release in life.

"What's going to happen to them?" I turned to the old man and he smiled and gave a look which can only be called evil. His eyes gone and his skin withering away, it was most likely the last thing he was ever going to say.

"Their souls are tarnished, corrupt." The old mans voice was hollow, with no emotion. "Remember, they gave themselves to me before I killed them and took their souls, because it was then that I had most control over them. I made them all realize that they were never going to see the gates to heaven. That they are forever and eternally doomed." Rodes leaned and punched the dying father.

"You made them victims of lust, no more. Surely He will forgive that now that he knows what you have done." The father started to laugh, and I raised my eyebrows in confusion, putting a hand on Rodes's shoulder just before he lunged again.

"I think that's enough Rodes, he's dying, there's nothing that's going to stop that, and believe me he is going to the lowest part of hell." Rodes gave me a reluctant look and shoved me away moving towards the front of the house.

"I've seen enough I'm going inside." Rodes disappeared. I turned back to the dying angel, and he was looking straight at me, making me feel like my insides were going to burst.

"Those souls belong to hell. There is nothing He can do."

"And whose fault is that?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"I do not regret my actions."

"Even now? It's the reason why you're dying."

"Patch, why do you side with Rodes, he is weak. I know my predicament cannot be reversed, but in my last moments I could teach you wonders." His arm reached out as if to shake my hand. I stood still, ignoring everything he did.

"One thing, you attacked my girlfriends best friend. Then you kill my girlfriends Carnet, and then you took Sirera. But most of all, you sent your sons, and their friends, down as the first Fallen, to cover up your mess. You don't deserve Rodes."

"I never wanted him."

"Yet you still had him."

"Crimson was the perfect Angel, he could've achieved anything if he wanted to." The old one leaned his head back as if to gaze into the sky.

"Look where that got him."

"You want to know what happened to all the other Arch Angels I sent after you and Alaric ?" I hadn't actually thought of that, but the fact Rodes's father came down means that when he dies, this is the end of all. I nodded and he raised his arm above his head, and circled, pointing to the house. It was only then, when I really looked, did I see that in the stone of the house at the corner, weird Gargoyles were added. Some in pain, some in peace.

"You killed your own comrades?"

"I had to. Wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't have to since I would never put myself in your position." The old man started to fade, flakes of his skin peeling away. His cackled and finally, his head slumped and he was gone. The dust from his old form floating away with the night.


End file.
